Her Dark Eye's
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: Human AU. What happens when the girl you save is the girl you should be saved from? Jasper saves Pearl twice and in return, gets dragged into her dark world. Can Jasper claw her way back out or will the darkness take her as well? Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Sex
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic of Jaspearl. I don't have spellcheck on my computer so sorry about any misspelled words and grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

**Dark Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Night Club Fun**

**Pearl**

"I'm not going."

"Whaaaat? aww C'mon P-"

"I feel ridiculous." Pearl huffed.

"You look fine! Trust me. This is gonna be a fun night!" Amethyst said circling Pearl in her dorm room.

Pearl shifted uncomfortably at Amethyst's stare. She had Pearl put on butt hugging black shorts under a frilly blue tutu along with a tight blue tank top that showed off everything. With Amethyst decorating her with hundreds of glow sticks she felt like she was going to attract a satellite. If her face could turn anymore red she would fall over and die. Their best friend Rose insisted on going to a rave club to celebrate finals being over before they started their crash course summer classes in two weeks. Pearl didn't want to go because she wanted to get a head start on her homework but Rose and Amethyst both insisted she needed some fun in her life and told her she was going. With the threat of being thrown over Rose's shoulder and carried there, she unwillingly agreed.

"Besides you can take this chance to observe people for your up coming Psychology class." Amethyst said waving her hands near her head "It will be _educational_."

"Hmm... fine but if I get uncomfortable I'm leaving." Pearl said crossing her arms.

"Fine, lets go! Rose should be waiting for us downstairs!"

Amethyst was in purple skinny jeans and a tube top. Her purple hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail on her head, showing off her tan skin. She was on the heavier side a bit but that never stopped her from having fun and cutting loose. She was always the one to make sure Pearl was included in their group and dragged to every event, wither or not she wanted to.

She grabbed Pearl's hand and yanked her out of Pearl's dorm room and down the hall. When they made it down stairs Rose was waiting by the door smiling and jumping around a bit waving her hand and giggling. "Oh Pearl!, you look so pretty!"

Rose was in a pink and white top with black jeans. She was covered in glowsticks like Pearl. They both looked like aliens as Rose picked her best friend up in a tight hug and spun her around in a circle "You look just like a ballerina!"

Pearls face turned red at her words. She's always had a crush on Rose but never could bring herself to tell her. Even when she found that horrible band singer she kept quiet. Through all her life, being her best friend, how she felt and how she longed to be the one holding her hand as more then just friends, she kept quiet. She watched her do impulsive things forgetting about consequence, always remaining quiet. Some times she wishes Rose would think about her life and worry about herself but quiet she always remained.

"Lets go, Garnet is gonna meet us there." Rose said putting Pearl down and grabbing her hand, dragging her out the dorm building doors "She's bringing some old friends from her boxing club with her. Oh maybe we'll get you someone to love Pearl!" she teased.

_There's only one person I want_, Pearl thought as she was dragged along behind Rose and Amethyst.

0

The lights were flashing rapidly through the club. The music was blasting something with heavy bass and the floor shook and vibrated with everyone dancing. Pearl felt like her head was going to explode. This was far from her definition of fun. She rather be back in her room curled up with a good book. She was going to say something to Rose but before she could Rose squealed loudly and yanked her across the floor.

"Garnet!" Rose called over the music "Look who I got to come with us!"

Pearl looked up as Rose held there hands high over there head.

Standing at a tall table were Garnet and a few of her boxing friends. Garnet was in a one peace body suit that seamed to glow with the club lights. Her friends Ruby and Sapphire were standing next to her dawning matching red and blue dance outfits. The three of them looked stunning. They could run the runway and pull it off.

When Garnet waved back the last person at her table looked up, making Pearls heart stop. Garnets friend stood straight up, making her tower over everyone else in there group. As they came up to the table, Pearl was able to get a good look at her. She was easily taller then Garnet, even with her afro. Her friend seemed to kiss seven feet tall. Her skin was a dark tan color with... was that vitiligo? The rapid light changes made it hard to tell. Her hair was a wild mess of blonde and white that twisted together, seeming to glow in the club. She was in tight black pants and an even tighter black tank top, showing off her ripped body. The glowsticks on her arms made her muscles pop. She looked ready to fight more then party. If she remembered correctly her name was Jasper. She was the head of the Boxing team right above Garnet. Pearl had seen her around before but she never looked approachable. She was always hanging around the dorm room druggy Lapis Lazuli. The way they interacted, it came off as a bad mixed up relationship.

Jasper smirked when she caught Pearl looking her over and smiled even bigger when Pearl looked away embarrassed.

"C'mon, lets dance!" Rose said letting go of Pearl and grabbing Garnets hand this time, yanking her onto the dance floor. The others followed onto the floor except Pearl. She stood against the wall with her arms crossed. This wasn't fun at all to her. She felt ridiculous in this outfit. That was the last time Amethyst was ever going to dress her. She felt like such a whore!

"C'mon P" Amethyst called over the music after seeing Pearl not coming with them.

She grabbed Pearls hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. They all made their way into the center of the floor slowly. With the music pounding and lights flashing the air was electrified. Pearl found her self smiling slightly as glowsticks rained down on them. The crowd roared as the music picked up. Pearl swayed to the music, having Sapphire joining her, before she just couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to have fun. She really did but with all the people shoving and screaming around her she felt trapped. She watched the others grind and jump around having a blast. She wanted to feel like they did but it just wasn't working.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, Pearl thought as she turned and made her way off the floor and back to their table. She went back to leaning against the wall as her eyes fixed on a colored light and just watched it change.

Pearl was so lost in her self brooding that she didn't see someone walk up to her. They tried talking to her but Pearl hadn't even noticed them. They eventually got annoyed and grabbed Pearls face, forcing her to look at them. She yelped in surprise at the sudden touch. Her heart sank as her eyes met someone else. She tried to pull away but they didn't let her face go.

"Hey I'm talking to you." The guy said frowning at Pearl. "Are you so stuck up that your going to ignore me?"

"N-No."

Pearl frowned trying to pull away again. This guys breath stank of something strong. It made her want to gag. She looked past him to the dance floor for the others. Her eyes scanned the crowd as this guy drowned on and on in her face.

When her eyes landed on Rose she was smiling. Pearl made a pleading face but Rose mistook it for confidence and gave her a thumbs up before turning back to the music.

_No, Rose! Please help me_, Pearl thought as the guy let go of Pearls face and moved to grab her arm. Her eyes scanned in a panic for the others but she didn't see any of them as she felt the guys fingers close around her arm. _Where did they go!?_

"Lets go somewhere more private" He hissed starting to pull Pearl towards the door.

"N-No" Pearl said trying to pull away. Her voice was lost to the music and the guy just yanked harder on her arm.

_Someone, anyone, please help me_

The man kept yanking Pearl forward, dragging her closer to the doors. Her heart was pounding in her ears. The lights and music started to disorient her. She was dragged through the crowd, feeling helpless. She never felt more scared for her self then she did now. What's going to happen when they get outside? Was he going to drug her? Kidnap her? Her mind raced with horrible possibilities. Her eyes closed tight as she saw the doors getting closer. Was she going to die? When the night air hit her form she shivered and felt like her heart was about to stop.

Suddenly another hand on her free arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, What gives?" The guy pulling Pearl snapped looking back.

"There you are." A rough but gentle voice said "Your sister's looking for you."

Pearl opened her eyes to see Jasper's tall muscular figure behind her. Her hand was tight on Pearl's arm, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Jasper was studying her face. She couldn't help but wince in pain from how hard the guy was holding her arm. She felt herself start to tremble as he pulled on her arm again.

"We'll be back in a minute. We're just going out for a smoke real fast." The guy said trying to pull Pearl forward but Jasper didn't let her move. She kept her grounded. Her gaze was shooting daggers at the man trying to yank Pearl away. Jaspers eyes then locked onto Pearls arm. It was turning red where that guys held her. Her pale skin didn't look good red.

"It will only be a minute." The guy said angerly yanking on Pearl's arm, making her yelp in pain. "What's your problem?"

Pearl's yelp made Jasper suddenly angry. She stepped forward and grabbed the mans arm that was holding onto Pearl.

"Let go." Jasper growled.

"You let go." The man said "She's my catch, back off."

"She's not an object." Jasper hissed through clenched teeth. Her hand started to tighten around the guys. The guy started to yell at her before starting to shriek in pain.

"Your gonna crush my arm!" The guy yelled trying to get out of Jaspers grasp but not letting go of Pearl. His hand started to tighten around Pearl's arm while his nails dug into her skin, making her suck in a breath of pain.

It took Pearl's gasp of pain to snap Jasper out of her trance of wanting to crush the guys arm just enough to see tears streaming down Pearl's face. She yanked the guy off Pearl, throwing her behind herself a little too forcibly, before picking the guy up by the collar and screamed in his face "Do you want to die you sack of crap?! How DARE you hurt her!"

Pearl was shaking on the ground. Her trembling arms held herself together. Her arms felt like they were burning. She could feel her blood sliding down her arm through her fingers. She watched as it rolled over the glowsticks, making them turn eerie colors.

Jasper's sudden yelling was ringing in her ears so hard that it jolted her to her feet. She had to get away from here.

She just turned and started running. She just ran and ran until she found herself back at her dorm building. She ran through the lobby, ignoring the people calling her name, and up into her room. She slammed that door then ran into the bathroom, slamming that door as well. Her body just gave out on her and she sank to the floor.

The tears were slow at first but then turned into a river down her face. She just cried and cried on the floor. Why did this stuff always happen to her? They go to a party with Rose, she gets drugged and almost rapped. They go to the park, She was almost killed by a dog. They go riding there bikes, she gets hit by a car, and now? Rose says they should go celebrate but Pearl was again, almost hurt. If it wasn't for Jasper...

Sudden banging at her door made her jump. She could hear Ruby and Sapphire on the other side of the door calling her name.

"I'm-I'm here" Pearl called out weakly.

She heard her door open before the bathroom door jiggled. They couldn't get in from Pearl sitting in the way.

"Pearl." Sapphire said "Can you let us in?"

When Pearl didn't answer she spoke again. "We just want to make sure your ok. We saw you leaving when Jasper ran after you-"

"I'm fine." Pearl said cutting her off. "Please just... just go away."

"Are you sure?" Ruby said shuffling her feet. "We saw you running off. We ran after you- are you sure you wanna be alone?"

Pearl's silence was enough answer for them. After telling her they were here if she needed them, they left her to her thoughts.

Pearl shook her head and held it in her hands as her arms burned. Did Jasper see everything, or was it just a convent thing she was going outside? They said Jasper ran after her. Did she see her plea for help from Rose? Was she the only one who actually saw her face? Who felt her pleading soul in those few moments?

Pearl lost herself in her thoughts, just curling up in a ball on the floor, trying to forget everything.

**0**

**Jasper**

Jasper had tunnel vision the second she saw Rose's friend. She looked the small woman up and down as Rose dragger her over. She was so thin and slender. She looked like a dancer. Her cute pink hair framed her face in a way that made her eyes sparkle. Her cloths were tight and revealing. The glowsticks lining her arms were more then she had ever seen someone wear all at once.

Jasper found herself not able to stop staring as Rose droned on and on. It took her a few minutes of Rose's babbling to remember her friends name was Pearl. She had seen her around campus but never really worked up the courage to talk to her. She always looked so distant and lost in her own thoughts. She was always in cloths that covered her full body, nothing like what she had on now.

How would she ever get someone like Pearl to notice her? To look in her direction and smile out of being happy to see her rather then fear of getting beat up.

Jasper was built to fight and towered over everyone and everything practically. Her height and muscles made most people avoid her. She was intimidating. Scary. A force to be reckoned with. It was why her only friends were other scary people and druggies.

She wanted to talk to Pearl but she wasn't sure how. Maybe she could just walk up and start talking to her? No...No that would probably scare her. Jasper stood there thinking about how to get Pearl to talk to her when Rose spoke up.

"Lets go dance!" Rose said letting go of Pearl and grabbing Garnet.

Dancing! That's how she could get close to Pearl. She could dance with her a bit and see if she was afraid of her. Who could be scared on a dance floor?

They all filtered onto the dance floor, making there way to the center of the crowd. When glowsticks were thrown into the crowd everyone jump and cheer, Jasper joining in with vigor. As the volume went up so did the pace of the lights. Jasper found herself lost in the rhythm with Amethyst and Ruby grooving out with her. The music was making her ears ring, making everything melt away with the others. With the music, she was in her own world. There was no pain in her head, in her heart. For a moment she was free to the rhythm.

"She looks so happy." Rose squealed over the music, pulling Jasper out of her head.

She blinked a few times before remembering her plan. She looked around the group for Pearl but didn't see her. Was she so small that she got lost in the crowd?

She slowed down to a steady sway back and forth as she looked at Rose. Jasper followed Roses gaze to there table. Pearl was leaning against the wall with some guy really close to her. Jasper felt her heart wither a bit at the sight. For a strange reason it made Jasper a little jealous to see someone so close to Pearl.

From here Pearl looked... happy? No, not happy... but something.

Jaspers eyes were glued to them as the guy roughly grabbed Pearls face, making her angry suddenly. The spike of jealousy got bigger in Jasper's chest as she watched. The guy talked a bit before Pearl's eyes wondered over to the group. Out of the corner of her eye, Jasper saw Rose give her a thumbs up before turning away "Lets let her be. She needs to get laid." Rose laughed as Jasper kept staring.

When the guy moved and grabbed Pearl's arm she looked scared. Jasper stopped dancing as she watched them exchange a few words before turning to the door.

"Dose Pearl smoke?" Jasper called over the music to Amethyst who was grinding away on the floor.

"No, why?" Amethyst answered as Jasper's eyes met Pearl's for a second.

Anger built up more as Jasper saw the scared look on Pearl's face, in her eyes. She pushed her way through the crowd of people as the others called after her. It seemed the faster she moved, the more people were getting in the way. She was fighting the tide while trying to swim out to sea.

Jasper could see the back of Pearl's head towards the door. The adrenalin was pushing through her veins, making her crazy. When she finally reached the door she saw Pearl just a few feet ahead of her. She saw her pulling back against the guy dragging her and before she knew it, Jasper's hand had reached out and grabbed Pearl's free arm.

She took a step up behind Pearl as the guy turned and frowned at her. He was saying something but her gaze was fixed on Pearl's face, trying to read it. She was trying to keep her face calm but Pearl was giving off hits of terror in her eyes. Flickers of pain passed over Pearl's face. Then she felt it, the trembling. Pearl's arm was shaking in her hand where she anchored her to the ground.

"There you are" Jasper spit out "Your sisters looking for you."

The guy was saying something else but Jasper went from shooting daggers at him to looking to where he held Pearl's arm. She didn't like it. Her pale skin was turning red and it made Jasper twitch in annoyance.

When Pearl suddenly yelped in pain, Jasper's eyes flashed to her face for a moment before looking at the guy. She stepped forward grabbing the guys arm in her massive hand and squeezing. "Let go." She growled at him.

The man started to yell at her "She's my catch, back off."

"She's not an object." She hissed at him. Her hand clenched his tight making his yelling becoming painful. The anger in her chest was becoming a hard pressure.

"Your going to break my arm!" He yelled. As the guy spoke she herd Pearl take a sharp breath. She turned to see Pearl in tears, her arm was staring to bleed where the man was still holding onto her. His nails were digging deep into Pearl's skin. She could see her ivory skin start to go from red to purple.

It sent Jasper into overdrive. She ripped the man off Pearl, tossing her behind herself protectively. She grabbed the man by the collar and screamed in his face. "How dare you hurt her you sack of crap! Do you wanna die?!"

The man spit in Jasper face and she snapped. She dropped him and sacked him hard in the jaw. One punch after another landed in the guys face. Each punch was met with screams from the crowd outside. Each contact of skin sent blood flying out of the guys face. The guy was flailing around, trying to hit Jasper but failing. Jasper ducked and moved like she was in the ring. Each punch she landed made her anger spread through her body. She found herself smiling as she beat the guy into the ground.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" Jasper yelled as she felt several pairs of arms on her, pulling her back "Ill kill you you son of a-"

A string of profanities left Jasper's mouth like a river as Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire, were pulling her back off the bloody heap on the ground. They all had a hand on her belt as were pulling as hard as they could. Rose and Amethyst were pushing her back by her shoulders. It took all five of them to start dragging Jasper backwards.

"Jasper stop." Ruby said in her ear as they struggled to move her massive frame.

"Its over." Sapphire grunted.

"Its not worth it." Garnet added.

"Not worth it?!" Jasper yelled. As they rounded the corner to the parking lot Jasper's screaming didn't end till the mans beat up body was out of her sight.

"Get off!" Jasper snapped yanking herself away from everyone's grasp.

"What were you thinking?! Starting a fight like that!" Rose yelled at Jasper. "Are you trying to get us all band?"

"He started it!" Jasper yelled back. "Pearl was in trouble!"

"Oh yea!? Well then where's Pearl? Since you beat up her date back there we should ask her." Rose hissed. "Unless you hit her first."

"What!? She needed help! I threw her behind me to get her out of the guys arms. She was right behind me!" Jasper snapped as reality started to creep back into her head "She was.."

"Why did you do that? Pearl was about to get laid." Rose said not even listening to a thing Jasper said "She's so uptight, she needed that and you ruined it for her."

"She _needed_ that? Did you not see how scared she was! She was trembling when I got outside!" Jasper said coming down from her adrenaline rush. "She was scared. I didn't want... I didn't like the way he-"

"Why do you care about who Pearl hooks up with?" Rose said crossing her arms "You have Lapis, you should worry about your drugged out girlfriend over someone who isn't important to you."

Rose was angry. Her pink hair was bouncing as she turned and stormed off "Your just too much! Come on guys, lets go back inside."

Jasper felt heavy as lead. Why did she do that? Why did she get so protective over Pearl? Someone who doesn't even see her existence. The way that guy touched Pearl made Jasper so mad, so protective over someone who wasn't even hers. It made her blood boil at the sight of Pearl's tears. Her breath of pain drove her crazy. Why was she the bad guy for helping her?!

"We'll catch up with you!" Garnet called after Rose as her and Amethyst made there way back around front. "Are you ok Jasper?"

She huffed out in annoyance as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "That pipsqueak couldn't land a single punch."

As she lite her cigarette Ruby and Sapphire whispered something in Garnet's ear before turning and speaking to Jasper. "We're going to go find Pearl."

"I should-"

"What you _should_ do" Garnet said cutting her off "Is stay here and calm down. You don't talk to people nice when your upset."

Jasper grumbled as she blew a smoke ring up into the air. "Fine."

"Don't worry Jasper." Sapphire said looking back over her shoulder "We'll find Pearl."

When the happy couple was far enough away Garnet turned to Jasper and spoke. "Why did you help Pearl?"

Jasper frowned flicking the extra ash off her cigarette before speaking. "I don't know. I just saw that she was scared and my body moved on its own."

"Do you like her?" Garnet asked leaning against a car.

Jasper paused at Garnet's question. Did she like Pearl? Before she had a chance to process her thoughts her phone started to ring. She fished it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes as she answered it "Yes Lapis?"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm out with my boxing club" She frowned taking another drag "Get off my back."

"Your out sleeping with random girls again aren't you! Your so unbelievable!"

"So what if I am? Least they know how to shut up and be good in bed. Something you need practice with in _both _departments."

"You know what?!" Lapis screamed in the phone "Just off yourself you defective reject! We're done!"

With a click Jasper looked up at the sky and frowned. The amount of drugs to make up with her this time was going to cost her a fortune.

"You shouldn't feed her habit." Garnet commented as Jasper put the rest of her cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe.

"Buzz off." Jasper growled shoving her hands deep into her pockets as she started walking back towards campus.

* * *

**Note:** Music played a big part in a lot of the chapters. I'll do my best to put them down so you know what enspired he scene or setting.

The song playing in the club is I Like To Move It 2016 edit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Walls**

**Pearl**

When she heard Amethyst knocking on her door before coming in, Pearl was already up on the top bunk of the bunkbeds in her room. She had her blankets pulled up over her head.

"Hey P, just popping in for a second." Amethyst said with a hiccup from being drunk "You-woah almost _hic_ almost fell over-you ok?"

"I'm ok." Pearl squeaked out from under the blankets.

"oooookayy. See ya tomorrrrrow." She slurred before shutting the door and shuffling down the dorm hallway to her room.

Pearl was curled up in a ball thinking about what happend. Out of the whole group, Jasper was the only one who came to her aid. The only one who probably saw the fear in her eyes. She felt so helpless when that man was pulling her but then so safe when Jasper saved her. But Jasper was the only one. Rose didnt come to save her. Neither did Garnet or Ruby... noone.

Pearl's stomach twisted in knots. She suddenly felt so alone again. The nagging feeling that the others never really cared about her safety filled her heart with pain. Tears started to fall from her face as it all sank in. The one who she didnt even really know saved her over the ones who said they would be there for her.

The sudden urge to pee made Pearl jump out of bed after wipping her eyes of tears. When she shambled over to the bathroom, she groaned when she turned on the light. She was out of toilet paper. Now she had to go down to Amethyst's room to get some. She never locked her door after drinking like that so it sould be easy to take a roll.

She grumpled as she turned to the door. When she opened it she saw Jasper standing on the other side. Her arm was held up like she was getting ready to knock on her door. Pearl jumped in suprise as Jasper's face started to turn red.

"Um...I was- I wanted to-" Jaspers looked away grumbling a bit under her breath "Are-Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea thank you." Pearl said suddenly wrapping her arms around her new battle scars, trying to hid them, but Jasper saw the movement.

"Your arm... did you put a bandage on it?" Jasper asked looking at Pearls hand.

"No, I-I dont need one." Pearl said squeezing her arm then wincing as a thin line a blood slipped out between her fingers. "I'm fine."

"Your bleeding." Jasper said taking a step into the room and turning on the light. "Let me see."

Pearl was frozen in place as Jasper took her wrist and gently tried to move it away from her wound. Pearl tightened her fingers and Jasper pulled. The feeling of being dragged against her will flooded back into her head so suddenly that she started to cry. This made Jasper jump and panic a bit.

"Did I pull to hard? I'm sorry Pearl! I just want- OW!"

Jaspers worried voice cut off as she was pulled back by her shirt in surprise.

"Pearl!" Rose said as she yanked Jasper out the door and, not so gingery, knocking her on her butt when she saw the blood on Pearl's arm "Pearl did she hurt you?!"

Rose rushed into the room, ripping Pearl's hand off her arm, causing her to scratch a lot more of her wound open again. Rose grabbed her arm roughly as she looked over the damage from the club and turned to Jasper. "Ugh your just too much you big brute!"

"I didnt do that! I was asking-"

"Your drugged up little Lappy is yelling for you upstairs. Go to the place you SHOULD be you freak." Rose snarled at Jasper before turning to Pearl and slowly shutting the door. "Let me see your arm. Oh Pearl! Did she do this to you?"

Pearl eyes locked with Jaspers just as the door clicked shut.

"Dont worry Pearl" Rose said dragging Pearl into the bathroom. "I'll make sure that big brute leaves you alone."

Pearl opened her mouth to protest but Rose poured rubbing alcohol on her arm making her shed more tears down her cheeks.

"Rose she-"

"I'm sorry she got in the way of your chance to get laid." Rose said

WHAT? Was she serious?! Jasper was the only one who remotely saw the panic she had in her eyes from earlier. She was the only one to help her. How could she be mad at the person who helped her?

"I'll make sure she dosnt bother you again ok?" Rose said wrapping Pearl's arm up tight, making more tears fall down her face before she could speek.

"Now I have a date with Greg tonight so ill fill you in on all the details. Were going to a show-oh! I havent slept in two days! Isnt it exciting?" Rose said turning around and opening her dorm room door. She was still covered in glowsticks, making her light up the room. "See you later Pearl."

"Ro-"

Pearl's words got caught off with the door shutting. The sudden lonliness hit her again and it made her stomach turn. She couldnt sit in the room anymore, she needed fresh air. Pearl rummaged around her drawers throwing a pair of jeans on and a baggy t-shirt under a coral blue hoodie. She slipped on her dance shoes and shuffled out the door after grabbing her phone and headphones. Maybe a run to the corner store will help clear her mind.

As she walked down the hallway she was met with moans from behind her and arguing from above. She frowned as she put headphones in her ears and turned on her dance music. She danced alot when she was younger but since she is in her senior year of college she doesnt have much time. The most she could do was go and help teach the other dance students. She knew every move and motion the studio down by the bay taught. Dancing always took the stress away for Pearl. It helped her forget her bad luck. Helped her forget her feelings for Rose. Helped her forget about everything that made her feel so alone.

As she walked down to the corner store she slowly did little skips and twirls down the sidewalk. She felt herself do a full spin as a motorcycle zoomed by her, giving her enough air to do another without stopping. She smiled to herself feeling free for a moment.

**Jasper**

She was so fustrated. After being throwing out of Pearl's room she trugged her way upstairs to Lapis's room only to be screamed at. She cant remember how long they were arguing for but it felt like forever.

This is how it always was. Jasper would go out with her friends or her boxing club and have her phone blown up my Lapis. They would fight for hours and do drugs, makeup sex, then sleep. Rinse and repeat. Over and Over. Jasper felt trapped in this cycle. She felt herself sinking deeper into the dark. She hated the way Lapis made her feel.

She was sitting at her desk smoking a cigarette, playing a game on her computer as Lapis groaned on and on behind her. She drew the line when Lapis threw something at the back of Jaspers head.

"What?" Jasper snapped turning her chair arond.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lapis snapped. Her blue hair was a wild mess on her head as she held a blunt in her mouth.

"Did you just roll that?"

"Yea."

"Whats in it?" Jasper said frowning as Lapis who shrugged at her "A little bit of everything."

"Lapis!"

"Dont yell at me."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"Aww does my girlfriend want me to be a good girl?" Lapis cooed walking over and placing her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning forward till she was inches from Jaspers face. "C'mon babe, you know you like it when I'm bad like this."

Lapis ran her hands up Jaspers arms. "Let get in bed and have some fun."

"I'm going out." Jasper growled turning away from her half naked drugged out ex girlfriend. "Move out of my way."

"I didnt say you could leave!" Lapis said grabbing Jasperss arm and yanking it back as Jaspers stood up, knocking her off her lap. "Come do me and lets make up."

"I dont want to." Jasper grumbled putting her jacket on before heading for the door.

Lapis was screaming behind her as she slipped her boots on and grabbed her motorcycle helmet from the dresser. When she reached for her keys she felt Lapis's sharp hand across her face causing her to take a step back in suprise. Only time she ever hit her like that was when she refused to get her drugs.

Lapis looked crazy infront of her. Her face was red and tears were falling down her face. She was mumbling about something but Jasper couldnt focuse. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

It was when Lapis grabbed har hand did she find the courage to finally yell back "Enough Lapis! I'm done!"

"w-What?"

"This. Im done with this! With you!" Jasper yelled hitting the wall hard, cracking the paint "I cant do this anymore."

"And where will you go? You have no home to go to. No family, no friends. I am all you have left. I'm all you need. Come back to me" Lapis said drapping herself around Jaspers neck "It will be diffrent this time."

"... Will it?" Jasper said coldly looking down at her. Lapis shrunk from Jasper's form, giving her the ability to grab her keys and leave.

The whole way out of the dorm she could hear Lapis screaming her head off in her room and trashing stuff. Shes going to have to find a new person to room with, if any of her stuff survived her ex's drug induced freak out.

Jasper went into the parking lot and hopped on her motorcycle. She wondered where to go as she patted down her pockets. Frowning she grumbled putting her helmet on

_Need to go get cigarettes and a damn lighter again_, She thought starting her bike. _To the corner store it is._

Jasper turned her key, making her bike roar to life. Before taking off she put headphones on and blasted her music in her ears. She knew driving like this was dangerous but she never cared about her own safety. She didnt really have anyone so why should she care about herself? She backed her bike out of its parking spot and glanced up at her dorm room window to see Lapis chuck something across the room. She rolled her eyes as she sped away.

Pulling up to the corner store and parking her bike, Jasper stretched as she got off. She tossed her helmet on the handle of her bike after grabbing her keys and putting them in her pocket.

Strolling into the store she noticed a familiar little Pearl walking through the store as well. She was a bit suprised to see her out this late. She was known as a goody two shoes. A real stick in the mud... She was just full of suprises today. But after tonight... She probably didn't want to talk to her. She was probably scared of her now. She had lost her control over protecting her and made Garnet and the others mad at her. How would she ever get to talk to her now?

Jasper blinked a bit in fustration at her own thoughts as she strolled up to the counter.

"Hey Sugalite, give a pack of the good stuff." Jasper said as her friend working the counter smirked at her.

"Looks like you had a rough night." Sugalite said suddenlly as Pearl walked up behind her. "Guess your make up sex didnt work out huh." She knew how Japer felt about Pearl and she took every opertunity to poke fun at her over it. This was no different.

"Get fucked." Jasper said growling as she paid for her cigs "Throw a lighter in too."

Jasper could feel Pearl's eyes on her as she turned and left the store. She felt flustered and didnt understand why.

She shook her head turning up her music and putting a cigarette in her mouth. She went to light it but frowned when her wild hair fell in her face. She brushed it out of the way but sighed in fustration when it fell in the way again. She tucked her lighter in her bra before patting down her pockets.

"hairband" She mumbled checking all her pockets before a slender hand appeared infront of her, holding what she mumbled about. She blink in suprise as her eyes looked up to see Pearl next to her."Uh, thanks."

Jasper did her best to get most of her hair in the hairband. She leaned against the building and pulled her lighter out and lit her cigarette before turning to Pearl. Her small form was holding a bottle water tight in her fingers. She was looking at the lid like she was trying to take it off with her mind.

"Your hairs short." Jasper said looking down at Pearl "Why do you have one of those on you?"

"Oh! Um, Rose alwasys looses hers so I carry one around for her." Pearl asked keeping her eyes on the water bottle in her hand.

Jasper popped one of her headphone off and cleared her throat. "Hows... Hows your arm?"

She watched Pearl blink in suprise before looking up at her then back at her hands "Its... Fine. Its ok."

As the words left her mouth Jasper saw her hands shaking. "Do you mind if I take a look now?" Pearl looked at her funny and Jasper felt her face getting a bit hot "Ya know.. I uh- Rose is bad at bandages so I thought- I wanna make sure she did it right. She comes to the boxing gym sometimes with Garnet and wraps her hands for her. She does a terrible job."

She mentally kicked herself for sounding like an idiot as Pearl frowned a bit before mumbing something.

"What?"

"S-Sure." Pearl said a little louder.

Jasper took a drag of her cig, blowing it up into the air before resting it on the windowsill of the store. She started to reach for Pearl's arm but stopped. It took her a second to realize it was a pull over.

"I,uh, I need you to take your hoodie off for me." Jasper said turning her face away again trying not to meet Pearl's eyes. "Its too high for you to just roll your sleeve up."

"Oh, yea. Right." Pearl said a little suprised.

She looked back as Pearl pulled her hoodie off. Her slender body was a beautiful sight under the baggy shirt that raised up ever so much for Jasper to see the bottom of her bra. It look her by suprise, making her face turn red. Who knew Pearl was into lace.

She blinked a bit to compose herself as Pearl held her hoodie to her chest. She ripped her eyes away from Pearl's body to look at her arm. "Rose is horrible at this."

Jasper moved her fingers to untie the bandage Rose had wrapped to hear Pearl whimper a bit from the pain. The guy left a huge bruise on her upper arm. His nails left deep cuts in her skin, turning it purple around the area. Jasper ran her fingers over it gently, slowly moving her arm a bit to make sure it wasnt broken. She slowly ajusted the bandage on Pearl's arm, trying hard not to cause her too much pain. As she worked she saw goosebumps rise on Pearl's arm. She could feel her start to shiver under her fingers, making her stop.

"You need to wear a heavier jacket." Jasper said taking hers off and drapping it over Pearl's shoulders. Her jacket was a dress on Pearl's form. It make her look so tiny and fragile like a glass flower. She looked like such a delicate pearl that would shatter from the slightest breeze. But thats when Jasper saw it. The man standing next to the door, on the other side from them, was smoking a cigarette and glaring from under his hat. He wasnt glaring at Jasper, but had his gaze locked on Pearl. Did he see much when she took her hoodie off like she did?

The thought made her have a twing of jelousy again. It made her want to hold Pearl in her arms. The man could feel Jasper's stare and looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Thank you Jasper." Pearl's voice said dragging her eyes back down to the small flower infront of her.

"Let me drive you home." Jasper blurted out suddenly looking up at the guy again. "Its late, I dont want you getting hurt- I mean its really dark and you never know whos-"

Jasper grumbled trying to stay calm. She glanced back up at the man then down at Pearl to see her glanceing at the store window. Thats when she noticed another man glaring at them from over a display rack.

Jasper leaned down like she was looking at Pearl's arm again to whisper in her ear "Do you know that guy."

Pearl shook her head as Jasper's gut feeling was telling her to get Pearl out of there fast.

"Well theres two of them. Please let me take you home."

When Pearl didnt answer Jasper sighed in fustration as she looked back up. She grabbed Pearl's hand and pulled her over to her bike. She handed Pearl the helmet as she got on the bike and started it. She looked up to see Pearl looking at the helmet funny. In fustration Jasper took it out of her hands and put it on Pearl's head for her, clipping the strap at the bottom.

"Hurry and zip up the jacket." Jasper said as she watched the second guy join his friend outside and stare walking towards their car. "We need to leave."

Her eyes followed the two guys till she felt Pearl's shaking arms wrap around her waist.

"Its ok Pearl." Jasper said over her shoulder "Just hold on tight."

She looked behind her to see the guys had back their car up right behind her bike so she couldn't get out of the parking lot.

_Well, time for some thrilling heroics_, she thought as she reved the engine and jumped the bike onto the sidewalk. The guys in the car looked stunned as Pearl shreaked behind her. Jasper looked at the guys, smiling big and gave them a salute before hitting the gas. She jumped the bike over the curb and out onto the street.

As she peeled out around the corner she saw the guys swing out of the parking lot in their direction.

"You have some bad luck huh Pearl?" She called over her shoulder as she caught sight of the guys car swing around the corner and hit the gas.

"Your telling me!" she heard Pearl call back "This isnt the worst thing to happen either!"

That threw Jasper. How is getting chased by two random creeps NOT the worse thing this princess has been through?

"Hold on tight! This is about to get really fun!" Jasper yelled over her shoulder as she saw headlights racing up behind them.

"Fun?! how is this fun!" Yelled Pearl as Jasper took a sharp corner, tires screeching in the early morning air. "Jasper!"

Street after street, Corner after corner. Jasper was trying her best to lose their followers. Pearl was shaking against her back as they flew through ther town. Around cars, up on sidewalks, anything Jasper could think of to try and lose them. Around sharp corners, down allyways. Jasper felt like they were gonna be followed forever until she saw the car starting to fall behind. This was her chance.

She reached down with one hand and grabbed one of Pearl's. It was so cold in her hers that it made her heart race. She held Pearl's hand against her core as she opened the throttle on the bike and shot down the street in a blur of light. Pearl screamed as they flew over a curb and up a hill, getting launched into the air. Jasper couldnt help but yell in excitment as they landed and roared across a huge open field.

As they neared the other side Jasper slammed on the breaks, making the bike turn sideways and skid a few feet untill it stopped with a hiss. She looked up to see two figures standing on the hill looking at them. She couldnt help but smile and lift her hand high in the air, giving them the middle finger salute before revving the engine again and taking off into the tree line. As they wound there way through some trees and back onto a road Jasper laughed.

"What in the world have you done to have that kinda thing happen to you? If you wanted a date that bad theres an easier way to get it."

When Pearl didn't respond Jasper squeezed her hand. "It was a joke Pearl. Are you ok?"

"How am I ever going to make this all up to you." Pearl said after a few minutes of silence. "Nothing can fix this..."

"Breakfast."

"What?"

"Have breakfast with me." Jasper said. "Then will call it even."

"Um ok but do you even know where we are?"

Jasper looked around before groaning. She had no idea where they were. She was so focused on keeping Pearl safe and running that she forgot to stay around town. Now their somewhere near fields and she's so lost.

She felt Pearl take one of her hands from her waist and Jasper held her one hand tighter. "Pearl you cant just let go like that."

"Make a left up here." Pearl said as her slender hand came back around Jasper's waist after a moment. "Theres a diner a few miles away."

"Is it any good?" Jasper asked as she slowed down just enough to look before making a left.

"Are you serious?" Pearl snapped.

"What?" Jasper asked "I like food."

She felt Pearl groan against her back and it made her laugh.

* * *

**Note**: I didn't have any specific songs playing in my head for there music choices but Pearl in this is more musical based while Jasper is more heavy metal


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gently now**

**Pearl**

It took alot of effort for Pearl to open her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot for their dorm. Jasper parked the bike and it hissed and smoked when she turned it off.

"I forgot to lighten up on second gear." she mumbled to herself before speeking up "You ok Pearl?"

It took a few moments of blinking and deep breaths before Pearl found her voice again. "Yes! Yes I'm fine, thank you."

She felt Jasper chuckle a bit and it made her smile. She was so warm against her cold skin. the way her muscle moved was hypnotizing. She just felt herself melting into her figure. It had been so long since something like this happened. Racing away from people chasing her. Feeling the need to hop on a bike and run for her life. Its been so long...

"Um.. Pearl. You can let go now."

"Oh!" Pearl breathed out.

She leaned away from Jasper quickly. When they both got off the bike really started smoking.

Pearl felt so bad."I'm sorry."

"For?"

She looked up surprised at Jasper, who looked confused. "Its just a bike."

"No, no. I mean for helping me at the store... and the club." Pearl said as her gaze dropped to her hands. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this..."

"In all of what?" Jasper said putting her hands on her hips and frowning. "Helping you from guys who would of done god knows what to you?"

_I have such bad luck_, Pearl thought. _She will get hurt because of me._

Broad hands on her sholders made Pearl open her eyes she didnt realized she had shut. Jasper was leaning down to be eye level with her. Her massive hands unclipped the helmet, taking it off her head, making them just inches apart.

"As long as your with me, noone will hurt you Pearl." Jasper said before suddenly turning red and leaning away. "C-Cuz you know. You dont know how to defend yourself. You should get a tazer or something. A-Anyway, thanks for breakfast and junk."

"D-Do you wanna come back to my room for a bit?" Pearl found herself saying before she could stop.

"Really? Wont your roommate mind?"

"Amethyst is rooming with her girlfriend Peridot so I have the room to myself." Pearl said shrugging.

Jasper shrugged back and turned twoards the building. It took a second for Pearl to unglue her feet from the pavement to follow her. They walked in silence all they way to Pearls room and even after they went inside and shut the door. Out of habit Pearl locked it and slip a chair infront of it.

Jasper raised her eyebrowls but didnt ask about it as Pearl came more into the room and over to the desk. She took Jasper's jacket off and laid it on the chair under hers, before turning and sitting next to Jasper on the bottom bunk.

They both sat there for quite a while, making small talk until Jasper let out an annoyed sigh. When Pearl looked up at her face she saw the gaint look away from her. Her eyes looked a thousand miles away.

"Are you ok?" pearl asked touching Jaspers arm lightly.

Jasper looked down at Pearl and Pearl felt a stab into her heart. A stab that didnt hurt. She felt a pulling in her core to lean closer to Jasper. She wanted to wrap her arms around her broad shoulders and plant kisses on her neck.

Pearl felt her face turn red at her thoughts as Jasper pulled out her pack of cigarettes.

"I'm gonna step out for a moment" Jasper said standing "I'll be back."

As soon as the door clicked shut Pearl covered her red face with her hands and fell back onto the bed. Why? Why did she suddenly want to kiss Jasper. Jasper had a girlfriend. She couldnt possibly be interested in someone like Pearl. How could a giant love someone like her? Jasper was so beautiful to Pearl. Her vitiligo covered her skin and face, decorating her like stripes. Pearl wanted to just run her fingers over Jaspers skin nice and slow till her hands wondered-

Pearl groaned turning over to put her face in the blanket as dirty thoughts penitrated her mind. She felt her heart strings start to tug as thoughts of Jasper, more importantly dirty thoughts of Jasper, flooded her braine.

**0**

"Aww man, I've been here all day." Jasper said looking out the window. "I should get going."

They both had been lounging on the bottom bunk in Pearl's room watching funny videos and laughing to themselves. Pearl was curled up in Jasper's arms and enjoying her company. Every time she laughed it made Pearl laugh. Pearl couldnt remember the last time she laughed like this. The thought made her smile fade a bit and become a little sad.

"Oh." Pearl said sounding a bit dissapointed "Do you want me to walk to you your room?"

Jasper snorted at her question. "Nah, I'm not sleeping there tonight. Me and my crazy ex got in a huge fight. I'll probably sleep at the park or down in the lobby or something. I'm not sure yet."

"You could stay here for the night." Pearl rushed the words out of her mouth as she turned red "I mean- You helped me two times in one night. Its the least I can do."

"Sure." Jasper said "But I, uh, dont have a change of cloths. I, um, usually sleep naked but I dont wanna make you uncomfortable or anything."

Jasper babbled on for a bit, making Pearl smiled to herself, before she showed mercy and cut her off.

"I think I have a shirt you can wear."

Pearl got up reluctantly and walked over to her dresser. She leaned down and opened a drawer, rummaging through a bunch of shirts trying to find something that would fit her giant sleepover partner. As she looked for the shirt she had in mind she glanced behind her to see Jasper openly staring at her butt, jaw slack. Her face turned red as Jasper's eyes wandered up and down her frame untill Pearl jumped up.

"I have one shirt that you can wear but..." Pearl's words fadded as she tugged at the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Rose's shirts she got from a concert and left here. It was way too big for Pearl's small frame but it mite be too small for Jasper's.

"O-Oh." Jasper sounded more embarrassed then Pearl did. Both their faces were red as they looked at eachother then away. "I can step out for a few minutes if you need."

"N-No its ok. Just... Just close your eyes." Pearl said looking at the window before reaching out and shutting the blinds.

She looked back to see Jasper covering her eyes. She quickly changed her shirt and took of her bra, tossing the latter aside and putting a thin tank top on her frame. She tossed the shirt at Jasper as she loooked for a pair of shorts to wear.

She frowned as the only pair she could find were the shorts from last night. She didnt want to wear those shorts but she didnt have much of a choice. It was Rose's turn to do their laundry and she hadnt brought Pearl back her stuff yet so her options were limited. Forgeting Jasper was in the room, she changed into the shorts and jumped at a sudden groan behind her.

Her face turned a darker shade of red as she rememebered Jasper sitting on the bed. She looked at Jasper to see her face redder as well. Her massive hand was covering her face, all but one eye, that was glued to Pearl. Her eye then rolled back into her head as she layed back and covered her face with her ripped arms.

"P-Pearl. Do you know what being a tease means?"Jasper groaned out.

"G-G-Goodnight!" Pearl practically shouted. She raced up to the top bunk and covered her head with the blanket. Her cloths suddenly felt heavy. She heard Jasper turn over and gumble into her pillow before sighing loudly.

_"Again."_

_Pearls ears were ringing in her head._

_"Do it again."_

_Her hands were shaking._

_"Get up you worthless child."_

_The voice in her head wasnt her's. It was darker._

_Pearl opened her eyes coming face to face with herself. She saw the blood splatter across her cloths. The hollowness of emplty eye sockets. The twisted smile across her lips. Razer sharp teeh covered the inside of her mouth as blood dripped down her chin._

_"You can't run forever Pearl." The darker Pearl said "I know what you've done. __**She**__ will know what you've done."_

_"No!" Pearl shouted covering her ears._

_"You cant hide the truth forever." Dark Pearl said cackling as the air felt like it was vibrating all around them "What will she think of you when she finds out?"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"That your nothing more then a weak Pearl."_

_The room started spinning. The floor become concreat and several dark figures loomed over Pearl. The room suddenly got heavy, forcing Pearl to her knees._

_"A weak. Defective. Pearl."_

_The room strted to spin as Pearl screamed._

_"A monster."_

"Pearl!"

Pearl sat straight up and screamed bloody murder. A large hand clamped over her mouth, muffling most of Pearl's terror. Pearl felt that she was shaking like a leaf and her throat hurt.

"What in the living hell is wrong with you?" Jasper hissed "Are you trying to wake the whole damn building up?"

Jasper took her hand from Pearl's mouth, making Pearl gasp. Her breath was fast and her chest hurt. She pulled at her shirt as she closed her eyes tight. Her head was spinning as the room was, forcing her to open her eyes for a moment. When a sudden wave a nausia hit her she felt her body lurch forward.

"You look like your going to-"

"I think I'm going to puke." Pearl rasped, throwing herself off the top bunk and ran into the bathroom.

"Yea exactly."

She dry heaved for what felt like hours before her shaking form sunk down onto the bathroom floor. She closed her eyes resting her head on her arms. She felt like she was being forced to the ground by an invisible hand. She felt like she was going to be crushed under all the pressure she felt all over her body.

_Why am I having that dream again_, Pearl thought. It had been such a long time since that time. All of the bad luck following Pearl seemed to stem from this dream. From what happened. From what she did with Rose.

Pearl groaned as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, lifting her into the air.

"Ok, your done sulking on the bathroom floor." Jasper said before mumbling under her breath so low that Pearl almost missed it "I rather you do it on the bed... so I can atleast hold you."

Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down, still holding Pearl in her arms.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jasper asked leaning down and whispering in Pearl's ear. Her breath sent hot shivers down Pearl's spine.

Pearl nodded but didnt make a move to get off Jasper's lap. For some odd reason she felt at peace. Her head against Jasper's chest, listening to her breath in and out. The sound of her heart. it made Pearl feel better. She felt her own heart start to race as Jaspers picked up a bit. Jasper was tracing little circles on Pearl's knee as she felt her face press into her hair. Pearl's heart fluttered more as Jasper moved after several minutes to place Pearl beside her on the bed, allowing the giant to lay back down, covering her face with her arm.

Pearl looked at her knees then up to the wall freezing. The other Pearl was standing there. The darker Pearl. Her mouth hanging open wide. Her razor sharp teeth jetting out from behind her lips.

"Its ok to lean on me if you need." Jasper's hand was suddenly on hers, "I'll be here for you. just tell me what you need me to do."

Pearl was frozen in place for a few minutes before she reached out and grabbed her phone, twising on the bed and laying down. She put her face into the soft hair around Jaspers neck, making the giant twitch in suprise.

"Just... Just hold me." Pearl said into her neck. Her thought of pressing her lips to Jaspers skin suddenly came back into her mind.

She felt Jasper's big arm wrap around her waist, resting up along her back, making her dirty thoughts worse. Jasper's warm frame filled her core. She wanted to do so much but didnt think it would be recipricated well.

Pearl shook the thought from her head. She scrolled through her phone, putting a headhone in her ear, and started to play music. As the song lulled on she got more and more comfortable in Jasper's arms. Before she knew it she was asleep.

The next morning came quickly. Pearl groaned a bit, moving to stretch out, before feeling the warm hand against her back.

"oh." She breathed out softly when she rememebered who was in her room. In her bed. Sleeping next to her.

She opened her eyes slowly to see her vision level with Jasper's forehead. She must of wiggles up in her sleep. She was pressed right up against Jasper's form, her big arms holding Pearl to herself.

As Pearl looked at Jasper she unconciously reached up and brushed a peice of her wild hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. She saw a headphone in Jasper ear and smiled to herself. She must have wanted to know what was playing.

Pearl's fingers started to trace circles in Jasper's hair as she studied her face. The vitiligo made beautiful marks against her skin. Her fingers moved to trace Jasper's features slowly. Her skin was so warm. Rough in some places while soft in others. The music kept playing and playing in their ears as Pearl just traced Jasper's face over and over.

There was a bang on her door, making Pearl fly up. The door flew open and Sapphire leaned into the room.

"Pearl! Are you sleeping in? We're going to be la-" Sapphire's words cut off she she saw Pearl sitting up in bed, and the giant sleeping next to her.

"Oh my." Sapphire breathed covering her mouth.

Her eyes traveled back to Pearl, causing Pearl to blurt out "We didnt fuck!"

"Um..." Sapphire looked at Pearl through her bright blue hair for a moment before turning red and looking away down the hallway. "We're going to be late. Ill meet you down in the lobby."

Sapphire made a quick exit, causing Pearl to groan rubbing her eyes. How in the world was she going to explain this to Sapphire? Nothing happened! Nothing... happened. Even though Pearl didnt want to admit it, she _wanted_ something to happen. She wanted a reason to be in Jasper's arms that wasnt because of Jasper saving her.

Pearl frowned in her hands before swinging her legs off the bed to get up. Before she could stand a big hand grabbed hers, holding her in place.

"Dont go yet."

Jasper's mumbled words made Pearl turn to look at her. She had one eye cracked open as her head rested on her arm on the pillow. Her hair was spayed wildly across the top of the bed making her look like a wild animal. Her amber eye was hypnotizing to Pearl. It drew her in until they were just an inch apart. Jasper's fingers brushed a lock of Pearl's hair behind her ear before gently moving down her jaw line. Pearl sucked in a small breath as Jasper closed the space between them. Her lips were cautious against Pearl's at first, but the more they kissed the rougher they got.

Jasper's fingers traced down Pearl neck and over her shoulder. She tugged at Pearl's shirt, pulling her closer to herself. Pearl's fingers twisted up Jasper's neck and into her hair, holding her lips to her own. Jasper groaned in need as she sat up, wrapping her other arm around Pearl's form, pulling her onto her lap.

Pearl felt light as air. With each kiss she felt the need for more and more. Her hands trailed down Jasper's chest, pulling at her shirt. Jasper's response to her wandering hands was to shove her tongue in Pearl's mouth. Pearl goraned at the kiss as Jasper's hands had wondered to Pearl's hips. Her thumbs played with Pearl's shorts before wandering up her shirt. Her fingers traced the curve of Pearl's back, warming her cold skin under her warm hands.

Pearl breathed out Jaspers name as she planted kisses down Pearls neck. She felt herself getting hot as Jasper tugged her shirt up while marking her shoulder. She felt herself start tugging at Jaspers borrowed shirt as Jasper planted more kisses back up Pearls slender neck.

Pearl's bubble of bliss was short lived as loud stomping was heard down the hall, and moving fast.

Pearl breath out sharply, pullling herself out of Jasper's arms. Jasper groaned in annoyance as Pearl shot up to her feet, taking a few steps away from her. Pearl turned to the door as it banged open, Rose on the other side. Her pink curls bounced around her, a look of annoyance on her face. Pearl opened her mouth to speak but Rose cut her off "Your going to be late, its already past ten."

"Oh!" Pearl gasped out. She ran to the bathroom as she grabbed a green duffle bag by the door. As Pearl scrambled to get ready she could hear Rose and Jasper going back and forth.

"What do you think your doing in here?" She heard Rose hiss. "Leave."

"_You_ leave."

"What were you even doing with her? Shes not your girlfriend."

"We werent doing anything wrong. I broke up with Lapis and we hung out after." Jasper answered back "She let me crash here last night cuz she didnt want me to sleep down in the lobby."

"Why did you take advantage of her like that?"

"Advantage! She just let me crash here! What is your issue?"

"Whats _your _issue?"

"Nothing happened. And even if something did, why do you care?" Jasper voice hissed as her steps came up to the bathroom door "Buzz off."

"You stay away from Pearl." Rose said "I wont lose her to you. Shes scared of you ya know."

_Thats not true_. Pearl touched her lips as she slipped her shoes on. She had her bag around her shoulders but hesitated to open the door. She felt such a pressure coming from the other side.

_They dont really care about you_, Pearl shivered as Dark Pearl wrapped her bloody arms around her shoulders, hissing into her ear. _Do you think she will want you around once she finds out what you've done?_

Pearl closed her eyes tight

_Noone wants a monster. _

Pearl shook her head till the voice stopped

_Freak..._

"Maby if you actually listened to her, you would know how she feels. Especially about what happend at the club." Jaspers voice sounded harder then her muscles.

"_I_ know how _my_ best friends feels. I especially know better then you."

"Wanna bet?"

Jasper being cocky to Rose push Pearl to open the door.

"I'm ready t-"

_**SLAP**_

Pearl froze as her face stung. Tears pricked her eyes as she look up. Jasper was leaning away from Rose while Rose's hand was hanging in the hair near her face.

"Oh Pearl! I'm so- look what you made me do!" Rose stared but then turned on Jasper.

"Me? What did I do?!" Jasper said pissed off again "If you didnt try to hit me every time you got angry you woulnd't of hit Pearl."

"Oh thats _real _mature of you." Rose hissed.

When Rose reached for Pearl, she flinched away.

"Pearl?" Rose said a little shocked "Let me see."

"I'm fine." Pearl said looking at her hands.

"But Pearl-"

"I said I'm fine!" Pearl snapped before crossing her arms for a moment. She took a step out of the bathroom and pulled her keys out of her pocket as Rose started to talk again. She took the spar key from her ring and pressed it into Jasper's hand before turning away from Rose's outstreched hand. Pearl danced around Rose as she found herself speaking directly to Jasper.

"I'll be back later tonight. Feel free to let yourself back in."

"Wait- Pearl we can talk about this-Pearl!"

Pearl had danced her way around Rose and out the door as she spoke. She did a little skip when she made it out into the hallway before quickly walking away down the hall.

**Jasper**

Jasper moved fast around her room. She had her big army bag open and was just throwing her stuff in there as fast as she could. She wanted to avoid Lapis as much as possible right now. If she came in and saw her packing she would try and stop her again, hell maybe she would actually try to really hit her this time. Not that it would be an issue though. Jasper could easily overpower Lapis. Its just the screaming she didn't want to deal with.

After Jasper gathered her things that weren't broken and torn to shreds, she threw the bag onto her shoulder before grabbing her boxing duffle bag and walking out the door. Just as she shut the door she heard her name and growled under her breath.

"Where do you think your going?" Lapis's voice peirced the air.

"Out." Jasper spat through her teeth.

Lapis suddenly appeared between her and the door. Her arms were crossed and she was strung out. Her eyes were bloodshot and her arms were red from her nails scratching up and down them. She must of gone and gotten high with Sugalite. Theres no way she got back here strung out like this on her own. Even the cloths she was wearing. She must of done more then just drugs to look this disheveled.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" Lapis hissed through her teeth "I never said you could."

"I dont need your permission."

"You do, since telling your _girlfriend_ where your going is common curtisy. Especially after you left last night and didnt answer your phone."

"Your not my girlfriend."

"Exscuse me?"

Jasper sighed annoyed, loooking down the hall, just catching the sight of Garnet and Ruby coming up the far staircase. Her eyes looked back to Lapis for a moment before turning and heading twoards them "I never asked you back out. Your not my girlfriend."

"What?" Lapis shreaked behined Jasper.

"I said." Jasper stopped and glanced behind her for a moment before walking again "Your not my girlfriend."

"You son of a- You cant just- URGH!"

Lapis started screaching behind Jasper as she walked towards Garnet and Ruby, who had stopped right at the staircase entrance. They looked worried as Jasper got closer. Her answer to them was to just shrug.

"Things not working out?" Ruby asked as Jasper shoved by them and starting down the stairs.

"Never again." Jasper spat.

The walk to the Boxing gym in town was painfully slow. Ruby just HAD to stop every few feet to look in store windows. Blabbing on and on about Sapphire and how every other thing would be perfect for her. Garnet was just nodding along with her.

_Its so annoying_, Japser thought, _She always going on and on about Sapphire. She was so over the moon with her girlfriend. If only my girlfriend was here, Pearl and I-_

Jasper halted for a moment looking at the sidewalk. Her thoughts were running wild in her head. Why did she think that? Pearl and her were... well she wouldn't say friends or anything but she thought of them as more then just aquantinces. Especially after this morning.

"Wow, there so graceful." Ruby said.

Jasper looked up to see them staring in a store window. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she joined them. "Guys were gonna..." Jasper's words trailed off as she looked in the window with the others.

They were looking into a dance studio. It was one of the many studios and gyms on this side of town, down on the bay side. Everything down here was a good distance from campus. The walk itself took over an hour just to get into the area.

Ther were several girls wondering around inside laughing, Sapphire being one of them, while one of them stood away from the othes. It took almost a minute for Jasper to realize the loner was Pearl. She had her headphones in and was twirling around in lazy circles to whatever was playing in her ears. She twisted and turned then suddenly bent over backwards, placing her hands on the floor before slowly bringing her legs up and over her body. Her slender frame bent and moved in such a way that made Jasper's face red. The way she looked... Jasper just wanted her even more. She wanted to see just how far she _could _bend.

"You _DO_ like her!" Rubys shout made Jasper jump before turning and glaring at her.

"Shut up."

"Aw c'mon." Ruby said rolling her eyes. "Sapphire told us she saw you in her room this morning. In the same bed. We're not dumb."

Jaspers response was to punch Ruby in the arm, making her laugh "Looks like im not the only one laughing at your face!"

Jasper turned back to see Sapphire and Pearl looking at her. Sapphire was turninng away from them, holding onto Pearl's shoulder as she laughed, trying not to fall over. Pearl had her hand bent, covering her mouth so just the corner of her smile was seem.

"C'mon you love sick puppy." Ruby said hitting Jasper in the arm making her frown at her.

"Your dead." Jasper hissed. She grabbed for Ruby but Ruby took a few steps back before taking off down the street.

"Gonna have to catch me first!"

"That isn't going to be hard!"

"Guys wait! Dont just run out into the street without looking first!"

The boxing gym was the one of the few places that helped Jasper let loose. From beating the hell out of anyone dumb enough to challenge her in the ring, to beating the hell out of the bags. From lifting weights to full body workouts, this place was her escape from everything. She could be there for hours.

Jasper and Garnet were near the door lifting weights as Ruby waved goodbye to them after a while. Jasper had moved to dead lift about 120 pound weights with Garnet as her spotter when she finally spoke up.

"I dont get it." Jasper said slowly lowering the bar untill it touched her chest. "Why cant I get her out of my head."

"Who?" Garnet asked, but she already knew the answer.

Jasper scoffed in annoyance at her as she breathed out, raising the bar "Seriously?"

"Have you told her how you feel?" Garnet asked looking down at Jasper as she watched the bar move up and down.

"I dont know how too." Jasper said after a few reps. She sighed in fustration and put the bar back on the hook before sitting up "Thanks to Rose butting in every time I get the chance..."

"Jasper." Garnet said comming around and sitting infront of her, placing her hands on Jaspers shoulders. "Do you like her?"

Jasper looked away with a frown but nodded.

"Then get open, get honest." Garnet said with a smile. "You might be surprised by her answer."

Jasper looked up at Garnet confused as she stood up. She adjusted her glasses before looking at the clock on the far wall.

"I'm meeting Ruby and Sapphire at the dance studio. We're all going out for icecream. Why dont you join us? I'm sure Pearl would come along if you asked."

Jasper mulled the thought over in her head before shaking it. She wanted to talk to Pearl but having the others around... No, it wouldnt work out.

"Well Pearl's going to be at the studio late. Walk her home." Garnet said picking her bag up off the ground before turning to leave. "You got to start somewhere."

Jasper stood and Garnet left. She made her way to the back of my gym to the punching bags. She picked the heaviest one, hanging it up and grabbing her tape, wrapping her hands up. Besides the ring, the punching bag was one of her favorite things to do here. Jasper always felt better after beating the hell out of the bags.

Jaspers touched the bag before putting up her hands and taking a breath. Every time she threw a punch she thought about something that made her mad. Something that she despised or couldnt change about her life. Things that made her miserable. Things she couldnt control. It filled her with anger and helped her release it.

_I hate the way Lapis looks at me._

**Bang**

_I hate the way Rose treats me_, Jasper frowned

**Bang**

_Why wont she let me get close to Pearl?_

**Bang**

_Why cant I..., _Jasper grunted in anger

Jasper hit the bag harder and harder with each passing thought playing over and over again in her head. The chains holding it rattled and creaked with each hit.

_Why. Why cant I_

The landing of punches made dust fly off the bag. Every thrust of her body made Jasper yell. She got louder and louder as each punch landed. The rafters groaned in protest at the assault of the punching back.

_"Why cant I tell you how I feel?!"_ The question rang in Jasper's ears so loud that it hurt.

Jasper yelled as loud as she could, putting all her force into her last punch. She hit the bag so hard her hand went through the center of it. The sand inside scrapped at her skin as the bag ripped loose from the ceiling. It flew to the floor a few feet away, making a mess.

She felt her hands shaking as sweat dripped from her face. Her hair was stuck to her face and down her back. The hairband did little to hold it all back. After taking a few deep breaths she went and grabbed the bag, throwing it away in the trash before going to the locker room to shower.

After she got dressed she sat for a while. She idolly looked at her skin where she sent it through the punching bag, getting lost in her thoughts.

What was she going to do? She wanted to go back to Pearl but knowing Rose, she would be with her and block her from even getting close. She couldnt go back to her old room. Knowing Lapis she was probably drugging her sorrows away with Sugalite who would take advantage of her to satisfy her own lustful needs. She was more then likely going to sleep in the lobby, til the RA got there and ask for a new room.

Jasper gathered her things and popped her headphones on and started playing music as she left the Boxing gym. It was a light drizzle as she slowly walked back twoards campus. She was lost in her thoughts about how to talk to Pearl again when she felt her body stop and she looked up. She was back infront of the dance studio.

She looked in the window to see Pearl still inside, talking to a guy and a girl. This time, she had a blue ribbon tied around her waist, attached to a transparent skirt that was covered in millions of sparkly gems. It made her look like princess every time she moved, the skirt would shimmer. Her black cloths made it shine brighter with each twist of her slim body.

Jasper couldnt help but stare at Pearl. She was showing the two people with her how to do a certan dance as they were turning in cicles around the room. She would stop them, correct their hands or legs, then have them keep going. They did this over and over until Pearl looked satisfied. Eventually the pair left, leaving Pearl alone inside.

She saw Pearl look, making sure they left, before turning to the stereo system in the far corner. She hooked her phone up and fiddle with it a bit before selecting a song. As it started Pearl turned the volume up so loud it made the window vibrate.

Jaspers face turned a bit red as she heard the song playing. It seemed like a song too dirty for Pearl to listen to.

As the guy started singing Pearl twisted and turned to the lyrics. Each movement became more and more dirty with each beat of the bass drum. Her feet tapped and glidded over the floor with every word guy singing muttered. Pearl would twist one way then do a flip another way. She would stop, bending almost in half backwards before snapping back up. Her arms would wrap around her frame as she leand back into twirl after twirl. She did this dirty type of dance over and over as the song droaned on. Jasper felt her face flush while watching her. She was never more sure then she was in this moment that she wanted Pearl.

Then as Pearl made her way back to center of the room she started to spin. With each rotation, her leg would bend up further and further up her other one. Her hands were held a bit away from her frame as she moved. Faster and faster she twisted. The thin fabric around her waist sparkled like a thousand fireflys were flying around her as she moved. She looked like a spinning top as she twirled around and around.

As the song started to end Pearl jumped. Her head snapped to a small hallway in the back of the studio. Jasper's stomach started to twist as Pearl walked tawards the back of the room.

Jasper turned and went for the front door. As she opened it she heard loud banging then a scream.

* * *

**Note**: This chapter was the first thing that came to mind when I started this fiction. It was my favorite thing to write out. The song Pearl is dancing to is Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days.

This song just screamed dirty dancer at me. It is what really made Jasper's feeling solidify in her head and heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Warning: **Blood and gore come into play from here on out. Those who are not able to read things like this, you have been warned

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling**

**Pearl**

As the song started Pearl felt her eyes slide closed. Her muscles relaxed as her body started to follow the rhythem on its own. As she danced around the studio her thoughts took over her mind. Her memories made her world shift. The deeper the song went the more her surroundings changed.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer dancing in the studio. She was up on a stage. There was a small audiance in front of her as she twisted and twirled around. The dark figures watched her with dark needy eyes. When she would twirl around the gems on her skirt would shine bright, lighting up her audiances faces. She could hear Rose's voice in her head telling her to bend more. Lift her legs higher as she danced. To put more feeling into her rhythm on that small stage.

Three faces stood out among the crowd as Pearl danced around. Three sets of eyes that bored into hers. Eyes that made her shiver and want to run. The flash of light from her skirt across there eyes lit up there irises. Each gaze fixed on her.

The Diamonds.

A sudden bang made Pearl jump. As the stage fadded away and the studio came back into her world she stopped twirling. The music started to end as she turned her form twoards the back hallway.

It wasnt much. There was a big storage closet on the right and a bathroom on the left with a slim staircase pressed up against the back window leading to the next floor.

As Pearl walked towards the hallway another bang came. She was a few feet from the closet when she heard shuffling on the other side. Did someone forget to close the back door? She hoped that stupid raccoon didn't find its way in again. Last time it got suck in there she almost lost a finger helping Sapphire get it out.

Pearl hesitated a moment before reaching out and grabbing the doorknob. She turned it slowly before inching it open. As she peared inside a pair of eyes looked back.

Pearl quickly slammed the door shut.

_Not a raccoon. That was NOT a raccoon!_

The door suddenly flew open and slamed into Pearl. She screamed in surprise as the force knocked her back into the bathroom door hard enough to open it, dumping her on her butt. Pearl scrambled backwards and slammed the door shut with her feet.

"I found you Pearl!"

Pearl scrambled to her knees as the bathroom door started to open. She threw her whole body into it, shutting it hard and locking the door.

"You think you can hide in there for very long?" A guys voice boomed behind the door.

The door shook and rattled in the frame as Pearl scrambled away from it and to her feet.

_I need to get out of here_, Pearl looked around in a panic. There was nothing in here she could defend herself with. The only way out was the window, that was broken. The window itself was a thin narrow one that was stuck shut due to a prank gone wrong. She was going to have to lay flat to go through it.

_"Just let them in Pearl."_

Pearl looked around the bathroom for something to smash the window with, ignoring the dark her in the mirror above the sink.

_"You knew this would happen. That they would find you." _The darker Pearl's words dripped from her mouth as Pearl's eyes locked on the small trashcan in the corner.

Pearl grabbed the small trashcan from beside the toilet. She winded back before swinging it up into the foggy glass. The window shattered on impact, causing Pearl to flinch as glass rained down on her.

_"It was only a matter of time."_

"Pearl, open this FUCKING DOOR!"

Pearl flinched as she heard a sizable crack come from the door. She could see it start to splinter and brake.

Adrenilan pumped through Pearl's veins as she used the toilet to help reach the window. As she hoisted herself up onto the windowsill the door broke open. Glass embedded itself into the palms of her hands and legs as she swung herself through the narrow opening in a rush. The cover around her waist ripped as she fell to the ally below, spilling hundreds of shinning beads everywhere.

As Pearl hit the ground she stumbled. She was only brought to her feet when a hand grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up.

"Where are you running off to in a hurry Pearl?" The man holding her shirt said "My Diamond wants a word with you."

Pearl trembled in his hands before she felt another pair around her neck.

_"We can do it." _Dark Pearl's words cooed into her ear. _"Just like before. We can make him go away like we made __**her**__ go away."_

"Lets get going Pearl, we have a long drive ahead of us."

_"Let me help you again. Just let go Pearl. Let me come to play. I can make them all go away. I promise."_

Pearl took a deep breath. Her hands stopped trembling as her eyes felt heavy. She felt a weight on her chest. She felt a pressure there that wasnt hers. Something that didnt beling there. Something she tried desperatly to get rid of. To bury it deep deep down so noone would ever see it.

_"Let your body move. You know what to do_." Dark Pearl chuckled as her arms got tighter around Pearl's neck "_You've always known."_

Pearl's pupils shrunk till they were just dots on her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed as everything melted away. She has always known what to do. Ever since that night her and Rose did something horrible. Would she be proud of her? Would Rose be happy with the monster she forced Pearl to become. The freak she molded her into?

Pearl's left hand shot up and held the mans to her chest. She twisted into him, locking his arm. With one step she brought her right hand straight up into the guys elbow, but she didnt stop. She kept pushing up, making his elbow crack and his arm buckle. Blood streamed down her arm as she bent his arm in half like a piece of paper. The bones in his arms jutted out from his skin like horrible spikes of broken splinters. The man screamed bloody murder as Pearl stepped into him, knocking him off balance. His wrist cracked and his shoulder popped out of socket the more she pushed. She let go of his deformed wrist to swing her left arm back around her and into the guys ribs. She twisted gracefully as she brought around her right elbow and landed a blow right into the guys head.

She took a step back as the man dropped like a sack of rocks.

_"She would be so proud."_

"Would she?" Pearl mumbled.

She took a few deep breaths as the rain poured down on her. The rain ran the blood from the guys body. It made dark streaks on the asphault as it winded its way to the closest drain. He moaned in pain on the ground at Pearl's feet as a flash of lightling crossed the sky, for a moment, lighing up her twisted smile.

"Pearl?"

Pearl looked over her shoulder slowly to see three men standing at the end of the ally. They were walking towards her slowly, their hands up.

"Its ok there Pearl." One spoke as Pearl turned back around looking down the ally way.

"Were just here to talk."

_I need to get out of here_. Pearl looked over her shoulder one more time before moving. She leaped lightly over the man she dropped and ran down twoards the other end of the ally.

"Get her!" the men shouted behind her.

The ally itself made a sharp 90 degree turn and ran behind several buildings with the bay off to the left. It was just wide enough for a trash truck to come through, but barily.

As Pearl skidded around the corner she saw the other end blocked by a car. Several guys were waiting for her but she didnt slow down. She looked around wildly for a way out.

_The bay, _a dark voice said in her head.

_No_, Pearl thought, _I cant swim._

The guys from behind her came running around the corner.

_The fire escape_.

Pearls eyes fixed onto the fire escape on the dance studio building. It scaled all 4 floors up to the roof. It was rusted to hell but did its job just fine. She would have to jump to get up there though.

Pearl's eyes fell to the dumpster below the fire escape and changed her direction. Without missing a beat Pearl placed her feet on several garbage bags and bins, using them like a staircase to the dumpster. When her feet touched the edge of the dumpster she used her forward momentum to launch herself straight up. Her slim fingers wrapped around the railing of the fire escape the second her skin touched its cold metal surface. She grunted with effort as she swung her legs up over her head, wrapping them around the railing and pulling herself up as the two groups of men met right below her.

"Move that dumpster! Get up there!" They yelled as Pearl, not so gracefully stumbled to her feet on the fire escape.

She twisted around and ran up the ladders towards the roof. As she ran up the ladders she stumbled as the whole fire escape frame shook. She felt the ladder below her drop and the men start to climb up after her. They were right behind her as she twisted her way up to the roof.

When Pearls feet landed on the roof top she b-lined for the roof door. If she could get inside she could hide on the top two floors. They were just packed full of stuff from past plays and shows. Through all the chaos in there she could get away.

She was a few feet from the door when it flew open. Pearl back petaled, tripping a bit as several men came out the door.

_No, _Pearl thought as she fell on her butt and backed away from the men infront of her.

"End of the line Pearl."

Pearl felt a hand grab a fist full of her hair and pull. Pearl yelped in pain as her hands flew up to the hand on her head. The person holding her yanked her back to her feet before they all chucked. She could feel there menacing stares as she tried, and failed, to get away.

"Someone wants to say hi to you." The guy holding her hair said.

She felt her pupils dialate as her body started to tremble again. The dark wave of energy she had zapped itself from her form as she was dragged to towards the front of the building. She trembled as the roofs ledge came to her quickly. Pearls mind was racing with the thought that they were going to throw her off the building.

Just as Pearl thought her end was near she felt a swift kick to the back of her legs. Pearl winced in pain as she fell to her knees, still holding onto the mans hand that had her hair.

"Smile." The man said leaning down and whispering in her ear while pulling Pearls head back, making her wince in pain "Someones looking at you."

Pearl opened her left eye and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. On the street below were several luxury cars surrounded by several dozen men. In the center of that group were three people Pearl recongized immediently.

"Jasper-agh" Pearl breathed out as she stared down at Jasper, who was staring back up at her. She looked so angery. Her hands were balled in fists at her sides. She had look of disgust on her face. Her gaze turned back to the crowed prompting Pearl to follow her gaze. Pearl felt her heart stop as her eyes landed on the person who help Jasper's attention.

Across from Jasper stood Yellow Diamond. She looked quite pleased as she spoke to Jasper, gestering up to Pearl before the person next to her, who happened to be Lapis Lazuli. Lapis was saying someting, exatrated with arm movements, before walking over to Jasper. She drapped herself over Jasper's arm and it made Pearl mad. She yanked her head away from the man holding her when she saw the way Lapis touch Jasper. All the good it did was make the group of men laugh as her captor yanking back harder, making a tear fall down Pearl's face.

Jasper looked up at Pearl for a long moment befor saying something and turning her face away from everyone. With a satisfied look, Yellow Diamond waved her hands up at Pearl and her assailints.

"We have a fun thing for you to do Pearl." The guy laughed.

"Jasper?" Pearl breathed out as she watched Jasper turn towards one of the cars with Lapis still on her arm. "Jasper!"

He yanked Pearl to her feet and laughed when Pearl gasped out in pain. As he started to drag Pearl across the roof his buddys were laughing and making crude remarks about her.

"Who knew one of White's favorites would be on the other end of a good time."

"Too bad we cant have fun with her before we do this."

"She was also Pink's favorite. Shes bound to be good in _that_ way."

When they reached the other end of the roof the guy twisted Pearl around and let go of her hair to move and grab her by the throat. Pearl gasped and clawed at his hand as he backed her up till the heals of her feet were hanging off the edge of the roof.

"We heard that you can't swim Pearl. Well we have a chance for you to learn." The man said as he rotated his hand so only his pointer finger and thumb held her up. "But we added a surprise to this lesson."

Pearl felt something cold flash across her throat, then something warm flowing down her neck.

"Learn fast little Pearl." The guy said as he shoved Pearl of the roof "The sharks like eating at this time."

Pearl felt herself falling back and tried to scream but couldnt find her voice. The air moved quickly around her form as the roof top moved further and further away from her. She reached out as if to grab onto something as she fell. Her feet just scrapping the edge of the allyway before she plummited into the bay.

The water was cold as it embraced Pearl's form. She couldnt move. She couldn't breath. Her body felt heavy as lead as the water started to get dark around her. The further she sank the more numb she felt. Her mind was racing as the water moved around her.

_How did Yellow Diamond find me? Why was Lapis and Jasper there with her? I thought I covered our tracks when we ran. I thought I burned the bridges behind us. How did they find us... how... I did everything right._

Pearl felt sand under her fingers as everything started to fade away.

_Go to sleep_, her thoughts said in her head. _It will be quick._

The darkness started to eat at the corners of her eyes. Her lungs burned for air that was out of her reach.

_Just close your eyes and drift off. This is what you diserve after all you've done._

Pearls eyes started to close as something big entered the water above her.

_Just... Let... Go..._

The voice in her head lulled Pearl to drift off as the figure above her blocked out the glow of the moon above.

**Jasper**

Jasper yanked the studio door open and raced inside. Pearl's scream echoed in her head as she rounded the corner into the room Pearl was dancing in. She saw the the back end of a man going into the bathroom and ran after him.

"Pearl!" Jasper yelled as she skidded to a stop right outside the bathroom door.

She caught a glimpse of Pearl as she went out the widow. The man moved to follow her but Jasper moved faster. She reached forward and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt. Jasper yanked him back and clocked him right in the head. Jasper then turned and threw the man back into the studio comming at him hard. She didnt give him a chance to get to his feet before she landed another blow across his face.

"Why did you attack her!" Jasper yelled in the mans face after beating him within an inch of his life. "Why are you doing this!"

"Beacuse I told him to."

_That voice_, Jasper thought as a single ping of cold ran through her soul. She turned her head to see Yellow Diamond standing on the far end of the room. Her arms were crossed and a bemused smile played across her lips. Jasper frown deepened as Yellow pointed to the guy she was holding by the neck in her hand. "Drop him."

Japer did as she was told without fighting. She knew Yellow Diamond well. The whole Diamond authority was the head of the black market in firearms and slavery around the world. Lapis was her adoptive daughter. Her and her lover Blue Diamond would do anything to make her happy. They could give her anything she wanted. Cars, money, anything but Lapis didnt want any of that. All she wanted was Jasper. She pursude the giant for years before Yellow threatened to do horrible things to Jasper if she didnt say yes to a date with Lapis. Their relationship wasnt built on trust or love. It was build on lies, drugs, and the threat of murder.

"Why are you after Pearl?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Yellow said crossing her arms.

Jasper grunted as Yellow sighed. "Come now Jasper. You made Lapis very upset. We need to fix that."

"Why should I?"

"Because you dont want any harm to come to your little crush, do you?"

Her words sent a spike of fear into Jasper. Yellow saw the look on her face and her smile got bigger. She was always one to follow through with a threat because they werent threats in her eyes. They were promises.

Yellow turned, jestering for Jasper to follow her outside. Jasper followed wordlessly out of the studio and onto the sidewalk to see that they were not alone. Several cars lined the street and at least three dozen men were scattered around.

"Jasper!" Lapis's voice rang out as Jasper came outside. Yellow diamond took a few steps away before turning and facing Jasper.

"This is how this is going to work Jasper." She said gestering around her "Your going to come back with us and make Lapis happy, or-" She pointed up to the roof of the building

"Pearl there gets to take a long walk off a short pier."

Jaspers eyes followed Yellow Diamond and hand turned to the roof. She saw Pearl being held right at the ledge. She was on her knees and the man behind her had her by the hair. Jasper grinded her teeth as the man holding Pearl yanked her head back and whispering in her ear. After a moment she saw Pearl open one of her eyes and look down at her. She wanted nothing more thn to run up there and rip that guy apart. She wanted to take his head and crush it beneath her foot. Jasper's hands balled into fists and a tear fell down Pearls cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Because your not doing what I want." Lapis said coming over and wrapping herself around Jasper's arm. "My girlfriend should do as I say and not worry about that defect up there."

"Defect?" Jasper questioned Lapis but turned her gaze to Yellow.

Yellow chucked before she answered "You have no idea what kind of person Pearl is do you? White must of done a good job of making a monster out of her. Shes so good at what White made her do, she even fooled you."

Jaspers mind flashed to Pearl as Yellow called her a monster. She thought of how scared Pearl looked at the night club. How scared she was at the corner store. How she shook against her in fear on the back of her motorcycle and how she trembled in her hand as the night club guy tried to pull her away.

"She's not a monster." Jasper growled making Lapis laugh next to her.

"You really dont know anything do you?" Yellow Diamond said "Now, my answer. Are you going to be a good girl or is Pearl going to pay for your stubburness?"

If this was only way Jasper could save Pearl she was going to take it. She spat out a yes and Lapis clapped her hands as Yellow Diamond waved her hand at the men on the roof with Pearl.

Jasper wanted nothing more then to beat them all into the ground. It was taking everything she had to keep herself form launching at Yellow Diamond and killing her. The only thing holding her back was the thought of Pearl getting hurt, because of her careless actions.

"What are you going to do with her?" Lapis asked as she held onto Jasper tight "Are we going to just let her go?"

"We're going to have her go for a swim." Yellow answered.

"Wait, I thought Pearl couldn't swim." Lapis questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"She can't." Yellow smerked.

Jaspers heart hit her feet.

"What!" Jasper yelled. "Are you serious?!"

"What? Do you want to go and save her?" Yellow taunted. "I never said we were going to bring her with us."

"White would be mad if we killed her." Lapis said thoughtfully "She would be happy if we brought her back still breathing."

"Good point but accidents happen. With that being said." Yellow turned her attention to Jasper "Are you going to be her hero? Or her killer?"

Jasper didnt hesitate with her decision. She turned and took off down the ally as fast as she could. She heard Yellow Diamond laughing behind her as she raced away from them and towards the bay. The adrenilan in her veins burned with each beat of her heart. Her breath was in rhythm with her body as she full on sprinted.

_Three times in two days. Who get attacked three times in two days, and by the Diamonds no less?! Pearl, what did you do_, Jasper's thoughts swirled in her head as she hurdled a group of guys who were kneeling in the ally over another guys bloody body. Her mind was focused on reaching Pearl. If she couldnt swim she would sink pretty quickly. Time was not on her side.

As soon as Japer reached the edge of the ally she launched her self off into the air. She arched her back, turning her body into a dive, as she hit the water. It was like diving into a pool full of ice. She felt her energy start to slip away as she opened her eyes and searched the water for Pearl. The water was dark but the feeling in Jasper's chest was darker. Was she too late? Did the tide drag Pearl out into deeper waters?

Jasper's eyes searched around wildly as she swam deeper down. She just had to find Pearl. Giving up wasn't an option. It wasnt a choice Jasper was going to make. She wasnt going to leave without Pearl in her arms.

Out of the corner of Jasper's eye she saw it. A shimmer. The light from the moon showed the cover around Pearl's waist, making it shimmer as the water moved around her. Jasper made a b-line for the shimmering fabric. It was only a few seconds before Pearl's form came into view. Jasper's heart almost stopped as she reached out for Pearl.

Pearl's eyes were barly open. The life in them was almost gone. A thick wave of blood was leaving her body from the cut on her throat. It painted a dark ribbon of death in the water between them. As Jasper reached out and took Pearl's hand she felt just how icy cold her skin was. She pulled her limp body into her arms as she felt her feet touch the bay floor.

_Hold on Pearl_, Jasper though as she held her tight in her arms before pushing off the sandy bottom of the bay. Their bodys shot up towards the surface in a flash of movement. In mear seconds Jasper breached the surface, gasping for breath. She kicked them towards the dock as several cars waited at its end.

When Jasper reached the dock she grabbed the side and pulled her and Pearl up out of the water in one stroke. She placed Pearl on the dock before pulling herself fully up next to her. She coughed a bit as she rolled Pearl onto her back. Jasper brushed her now wild and wet hair over her shoulder as she pressed her ear to Pearl's chest.

"C'mon Pearl." Jasper grumbled as she strained her ear to listen.

Jasper could hear Pearl's heart beat but it was low. She could also feel that Pearl wasn't breathing. She growled under her breath as she pulled away and sat up.

As Jasper started trying to give Pearl CPR as several figures walked down the dock towards them. They were not quick like the people with Yellow. They were slow and calculated with their movements. They stopped a few feet away and watched as Jasper tried, and failed, to get Pearl breathing again. With each passing minute Jasper was getting more and more upset to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She bent down over Pearl as tears started to fall down her face.

"Dammit Pearl." Jasper choked as her hand balled into fists "Dont leave me like this... Please..."

"Dammit!" Jasper yelled as her balled fist unintentinolly raised up into the air and slammed back down.

Her fist had landed on Pearl's chest. The force hit her so hard that there was sickening crack and gasp. Pearl suddenly coughed under Jasper's hand as her eyes flew open. Jasper sat up in shock as Pearl rolled to her side and started coughing. She felt Pearl heave and gag as she coughed the water out of her lungs. Before long Pearl was gasping in lung fulls of air into her body as she tried to sit up.

"No, Pearl stay still." Jasper said quickly placing her hands on Pearl's shoulders and having her lay on her back again. "Don't move ok?"

Jasper rememebered the blood on Pearl's neck and quickly covered the slash across her throat. Pearl had panic in her eyes for a second as she reached up and touched Jasper's hand.

"Your bleeding." Jasper said as she wiped away tears from her face "Just don't move ok? I don't want you to make it worse."

Pearl laid there blinking before reaching up and placing her hand on Jasper's chest. Jasper smiled in response as her free hand fell over Pearl's. She held it tight as she felt Pearl's breathing become more steady under her hand.

She was so happy Pearl was ok. She felt herself swell with joy as Pearl just looked at her. Jasper had no idea what she would have done if Pearl hadn't started breathing. If her eyes never opened again. Jasper shuttered at the thought.

Jasper opened her mouth to say something but she suddenly came to acknowladge the audiance behind her. She turned and took a deep angry breath as she saw Blue Diamond standing at the end of the dock. Her silent assistant standing next to her so still that Jasper almost missed her presence.

Blue Diamond was different from her lover Yellow. Blue always looked disinterested in everything. Her face always cold and empty, like all the joy of life had been replaced with sad memories and disappointment. She always had a cigarette in her hand and a sigh ready on her lips. Out of all the Diamonds she was the most quiet but most calculated when it came to the people under her. Yellow had a reputation for being a fighter. Blue had one for being a killer.

"Lets not make this harder then it has to be." Blue said nodding at the men near Jasper. "I don't want to have her fished out of the bay again."

Jasper sighed in fustration. If she didn't listen then Pearl was going to be killed for sure. Theres no way her small body could handle another dip into the icy water below them. Jasper knew she wouldn't be able to handle losing Pearl to the water. It would crush her.

"Its ok Pearl." Jasper said smiling down at her weakly "Just keep breathing ok?"

Pearl looked scared as Jasper let go of her hand and stood up. It took all the mental power she had to step back and allow one of Blue's men to come over to Pearl. She wanted to be angry as one of Blue Diamonds men wrapped their arms around Pearl and lifted her into the air but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy to do anything. The water took it all away.

"Come now Jasper." Blue said tossing her cigarette as she turned on her heals and walked back towards the cars. "Yellow is waiting for us."

* * *

**Note**: I've always wonder what Pearl would be like if she was a bit psychotic, so I wrote about it. My favorite thing to write was Pearl basically crippling the guys arm in the ally. I re-rote this chapter over and over again, trying to get it write until I settled on this version.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Monsters**

**Pearl**

Pearl opened her eyes slowly as her consciousness returned to her. Her body was cold and her throat ached. Her lungs burned with each breath she took. Her chest felt like it was being ripped appart as she slowly rolled onto her side. Pearl moved her arms and heard a rattling sound.

_No_, Pearl thought as she blinked her eyes into focuse and sat herself up slowly. _No, no no no no._

Pearl felt the chain on her right wrist before she saw it. She pulled on it slowly before her arm started yanking on it harder and harder.

_No no no no! Why am I back here? Why am I at the Diamonds compound? I ran from here. I got away. How... how!_

Pearls breath came in short bursts as she started to feel sick. She twisted and turned her wrist. The cuff cut into her skin the more she struggled but Pearl was too much in a panic to feel the pain. The chain was making lots of noise against the pole in the center of the room as she pulled. She didn't even see the door open until a voice spoke to her.

"Hello Pearl." a monatone voice said. "I see your finally awake."

Pearls eyes darted up to the figure in the doorway. It was White Diamonds personal assistant. She was as dull as a club with no music but as perfect as a drop of rain. She paid a price to be that way though. Her face was horribly disfigured to make White happy. Her mouth was scarred into a perminent smile upon her face. Her left eye was missing and her eyelid sewn shut in such a horrific way that the stitches reached her hair line and contorted the side of her face.

"My Diamond will be happy to hear your awake." She said before turning stiffly around and walking off.

Pearl didn't even get a second to process her thoughts as a looming figure stepped into the room.

"Pearl! There you are." A cold voice assulted her ears.

Peal looked up slowly to see White Diamond standing in the room. Her presance was very commanding. The cool smile that constantly painted her face was eerie. Her eyes were always watching you but never moving. Her movements were robotic but smooth like she was running on auto pilot.

"Hello starlight." White said shutting the door behind her. "I was begining to wonder when I would see you again."

She walked slowly across the room to a tray in the corner. Pearl was shaking a bit on the floor as she watched her.

The thing was, this wasn't Pearl's first time in this room. Its white walls and linolium floors were burned into Pearl's mind. This room is where she spent days upon days being tortured and beaten. Its the room where her childhood came crashing down around her feet and the monster in her heart was forced into her very being.

"I am dissappointed in your Pearl." White said as she picked up a scalpe before putting it back down "Did you think we wouldn't find out what you did? How you took Pink Diamond away from us?"

White turned on her heels and smiled at Pearl. Pearl couldn't help but shake on the floor as White picked up a sirraded knife from the tray at her side. "Now I have to punish you dear. You know I don't like doing this to you."

Whites words were like ice as she started to walk towards Pearl. Every step she took Pearl scooted back in return but Pearl ran out of room fast. She had moved back so far that the chain was tight in the air. Pearl started to tremble and pull on the chain again as White drew closer to her. She felt herself start to hypervenilate as the cuff cut more into her wrists as she struggled once again to try to get loose.

Pearl choked out a cry as White nelt down infront of her and grabbed her face. A tear fell down Pearl's cheak as White raised the knife up so Pearl could see the blade. "If you only would of listened and been a good girl I wouldn't have to do this to you."

"Now lets remember my only rule as we do this Pearl." White said raising the knife over her head "No screaming."

She brought the knife down and swiftly stabbed it into Pearl's left hand. Pearl muffed a cry of pain as she felt the knife enter her flesh. Tears streamed down her face as Whites smile spread more across her frozen figure. She trembled as White's eyes stared into her own.

_I'm going to die here. Oh god..._

_**Is this how your going to let it end?**_

Pearl's breath was shakey as she tried her hardest not to make a sound. The more sound you made the longer you suffered. The more she punished you. The more you wished for death but would never recieve it.

"I have to remind myself to thank Rose after I'm done here. If it wasn't for her we would have never of known that you hid so close to home." White said letting go of Pearl's face to brush a strand of Pearls hair out of her eyes. "It's too bad you won't be alive for much longer. You were such a good little Pearl. You always used to listen and do as you were told. Its a shame. I had such high pride for what I did to you. But now, I'm going to do something much much worse. For I have some issues with your behavior that we need to address."

_Is this how you want Jasper to remember you? As a scared child who can't even defend herself?_

"What's wrong starlight?" White asked as she watched Pearl's pupils shrink really small. "Did I make you upset?"

_If you cant get out of here then you dont deserve to be by her side._

Pearl grabbed the handle of the knive. She felt the glass in her hand get imbedded deeper into her palms and she gripped the knife tight. In one sweeping motion she pulled it out of her hand and planted it deep into White's stomach. White's smile stayed on her face as Pearl twisted the knife and ran it straight up to White's chin. The blade cut like butter through White's muscles as her blood sprayed out of her body and onto Pearl. When the knife hit White's chin, White stood up, her smile fading slowly, as she took a few steps back.

"What... What is this?" White blinked as she touched her hand to her throat gently, feeling the blood under her fingers, before falling straight back.

Pearl watched her fall like a sack of rocks. The knife still tight in her hand.

_Get up._

Pearl blinked.

_You need to move._

Pearl looked down at herself. She was covered in a mix of her and White's blood.

_Their coming._

She took a deep breath before stabbing the knife into the key hole of the cuff. She twisted the handle and the cuff broke away from her bleeding flesh.

_And their angry._

Pearl got to her feet and walked to the door quickly. When she reached the door she grabbed the handle and opened it with enough force to knocked the person behind it back. As the door swung open Pearl saw White's assistant standing on the other side. Before she had a chance to speak Pearl brought the knife up and swiftly slashed it across her throat. Her assisstant stumbled back into the room opposite her gasping and choking for air.

Pearl didn't stop to watch White's assisstant as she kept moving. As she twisted to walk down the hallway she saw three people standing there, their mouths open in horror. Pearl smiled slowly as she took a few steps twoards them.

The men suddenly started to panic as Pearl came towards them that all three tried to get out the far door at the same time. Pearl placed the knifes blade against the wall and took off at a sprint towards them. The blade cut through the paint on the wall, hitting the metal siding below its thin layer, filling the air with a horrible screaching sound. Pearl felt hot sparks on the back of her hand making her smile even more as she picked up speed.

In this moment there was no Dark Pearl and herself. It was just Pearl. She felt herself become one in the same with her inner demon as she ran. She became the thing she feared. The thing covered in blood from her dreams. The thing that kept her up at night. The thing that caused her to kill a Diamond and then run.

A monster.

"Shes free!" One of the men yelled as he made it out the door first as Pearl closed the distance between them quickly. "Get the Diamonds! Sound the alarm!"

As the knife hit her first target a dark smile painted itself across Pearl's face, freeing her from the littel humanity she had left in her head for what she had to do to be free again.

The moment Pearl stepped out the door it was a blood bath. Men of all shapes and sizes were trying to catch her but none of them could lay a finger on her. One after another Pearl dropped them to the ground. She twisted and turned around there bodys gracefully as she weilded the knife like a master. She would slash one mans throat then plunged the knife into anothers heart. She slide under one mans grasp then slash the back of his ankles, dropping him like a rock. Over and over she did this deadly dance. Across the wide open field of the compund Pearl glided. In and out of the groups after her. Over and under bodys as they fell. But a thought penitrated her mind amungst the chaos around her. Someone. She had to find someone... Jasper. She had to find Jasper.

Pearl made a 180 turn on her toes as she headed to the only house looking building in the whole compound. By the time she reached its front door a siren was ringing through the air and a river of bodys left a bloody trail behind her, soaking the grass and turning the earth dark.

As Pearl opened the door she flung her knife up and into some poor souls eye socket. Pearl gently stepped over his body after ripping the knife back out of his skull and he collapsed in the doorway. She gingerly looked around the darkened bottom floor before glidding up the stairs after a minute. The whole house was dark as she stepped onto the upper floor. When the alarm rings, the whole compound gets locked down. It was only used when great threats were appon the Diamonds and right now, Pearl was that threat.

As Pearl walked down the hallway she pulled an eyeball off the knife and tossed it aside. It made a ploping sound as it hit the ground. The floor creaked under Pearl's feet as she neared the end of the hall. She suddenly paused when she heard a muffled cry. She turned her head slightly to the right eyeing the door. Before she reached out her eye wondered up to the picture hanging on the wall. As she looked at her reflection she didnt see herself. She saw the innocent her. The one who was afraid of everything. The one who listened to Rose and did the unthinkable. The one that, in this moment, no longer exsisted.

_Don't hurt her_, the innocent her said in her reflection. _You'll never forgive yourself_

Pearl turned her focus back to the door. Her slenderly blood covered fingers wrapped around the door knob as if she was picking up a fragile gem. She turned the doorknob to feel it locked and let go. Pearl then placed the end of the knifes blade in the center of the knob. She wound her hand back and slamed it into the handle of the knife. The lock in the doorknob shattered and Pearl twisted the knife then slowly opened the door.

**Jasper**

The ride to the Diamonds compound was exceadingly long. Blue's driver, on her instruction, delayed their arrival until the early hours of the morning. Jasper knew why she was doing this. She wanted to disorientate Jasper, which it did, so she didn't know where the compound was located. She also knew that she did this so her and Pearl were not brought in together. They were keeping them seperated.

Jasper frowned as Blue's car rolled into the compound. "Have one of the servants bring Jasper dry cloths." Blue said dully as the car pulled up to the only house on the premises. Her assistant nodded silently as the car rolled to a stop and the doors were held open for them all to exit. After they got out Jasper trailed behind them as they all headed into the house. She had only been here one other time. It was not a nice visit either.

Jasper groaned internally as Lapis latched herself onto Jasper's arm the moment she stepped foot into theie living room. The room had furniture arranged in a giant circle as an oddly set arrangment of coffee tables were gathered in the center like it was a last minute thought. Yellow was sitting on the far end reading over some papers and Blue went and sat next to her. Yellow only glanced up for a moment at Blues passing before she saw Jasper.

"Ah you came in like a good girl." Yellow said looking back down at the papers in her hands "Fantastic."

Jasper bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking. Yellow had always looked down on her. She treated her like less of a person every chance she got. The only thing that has stopped them from full on fighting was the fact that Lapis wanted Jasper as her own. The happier Lapis was, the more she was out of Yellows hair and that was just fine by her.

"Did Pearl survive her swimming lesson?" Yellow asked so casually that it was a bit insulting.

"Yes." Jasper said trying not to put too much venom into her words.

"What a shame." Yellow said leanning forward and tossing her papers onto the table infront of her. "At least White will be happy."

Yellow locked eyes with Jasper as Jasper raised an eyebrow in question to her words. Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before waving her hand at her assistant behind her.

"Take my daughter and her" Yellow looked them up and down "_Lover_ to her room so they can spend some time together."

"Yes my Diamond." Yellows assistant said coming around from behind her chair.

"Follow me please." She said as she walked over and past Lapis and Jasper.

Lapis took Jaspers hand as they followed Yellows assistant. They followed her up the stairs and down the hallway to one of the doors that was ajar. Lapis paid no mind to the fragile woman as she stood next to the door while pulling Jasper inside. Jasper muttered a thanks over her shoulder for escorting them before Lapis closed the door.

"Finally." Lapis said with a sigh of releif "We can be alone."

Lapis wondered over to the huge bed in the room, drapped with fabrics all over its frame that reached the floor. Jasper followed her but didn't sit on the bed. She watched as her ex lover sprawled out over the blankets with a smile before she rolled onto her back and patted the bed next to her. With a groan inward Jasper sat next to her. She didn't meet Lapis's eyes as she felt her studying her face.

"Since we're going to be together forever." Lapis started "I wanted to know what I need to get you to make you happy. I dont like when your upset. It annoys me and takes the attention away from our time together."

_What I want you can't give me_, Jasper thought inwardly while her words remained silent in the air.

They sat in silence for a while before Lapis let out a defeated sign. Jasper looked at her as she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You like her...Don't you?" Lapis asked.

"W-What?" Japer said surprised "Like who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way you look at her." Lapis said looking up at Jasper for a moment. "Your eyes would always wonder in her general direction when we would walk around campus. Your gaze was always on her... It made me so jealous."

Lapis uncurled her form and looked up at the ceiling. "I wanted to be your center of attention so badly but no matter how hard I tried you never saw me as more then a thorn in your side."

Jasper said nothing as Lapis got up and walked away. She was right though. Jasper didn't see Lapis more then a means to a quick death. She never was much to the giant. The fighting. The drugs. The sex. It wasn't good for them. It wasn't healthy. The way they melded together was toxic for their souls. Each starting the fights. Both circling the drain to a dark end but always fighting against the last pull to stay afloat. No matter how much they poisoned each other they still drew back into the circle over and over with no end in sight.

But Jasper had found her way out of their toxic world. The more time she spent with Pearl, the more the chains holding Lapis and Jasper together started to break. She found herself laughing and smiling at Pearl's gesters and motions. She felt herself being able to breath without the sensation of being dragged under by the pull of the tied. She felt ground under her feet becoming more solid as she followed Pearl more and more. Lapis had realized it too and hated the thought of being left alone to circle the drain.

When Lapis touched the window the lights in her room cut off. A siren started blaring all around the compound as the door self locked itself. Jasper went ridged as she could hear yelling outside. After a few minutes Lapis sighed leaning her back against the window as the yelling from outside started to turn to screaming. She looked past Lapis out the window. Of what she could see, she saw dozens of men all running in the same direction.

"Could you still love her?" Lapis said before her words dropped to a whisper as a door banged open somewhere in the house "Even after you learned of what we turned her into?"

The air was eerie quiet as the world fell silent outside. The only sound was the siren rining over and over in a loop. Jasper was trying to hear something. Anything. The house was too quiet and it made her jumpy. She was used to the sound of a crowd with her in the ring. The silence was, deafening.

_What is happening for the sirens to go off like that? _She thought as she walked over to the door. _There's no gunshots or police sirens so it wasn't the law. So what could it be?_

Jasper pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear anything that could possibly be in the hallway. The door banging open was the only sound in the house after the screaming outside had stopped. It bothered Jasper. Her and Lapis were not the only ones in the house. It was too quiet for not a single person to be heard.

Jasper heard something as Lapis took a breath to speak.

"W-"

"Shh." Jasper breathed cutting Lapis off and tapping her finger against her own lips causing Lapis to frown at her.

'Did you hear that?' Jasper mouthed as she tapped her ear.

Lapis shook her head no before gliding over to Jasper's side. She placed her ear on the door as Jasper heard something else. A creak from the hallway. It was so soft that she almost missed it. Her and Lapis exchanged confused looks as they listened for it again.

It was another few moments before the creaking sound was heard again. It was suddenly followed by a plopping sound. The creaking came closer and closer to the door as Lapis bent down to look through the keyhole. When Lapis let out a small cry Jasper clamped her hand down over her mouth the same time she did. She pulled Lapis up and forced her to take a few steps back with her as another creek came from right outside the door. Lapis was shaking as they watched the doorknob turn ever so slightly.

Jasper let go of Lapis and motion for her to hide on the other side of the bed as she watched the door knob move a little more before becoming still agian. Lapis was quick to hide as a slight thing was heard on the other side of the door.

_**Bang**_

The doorknob shuttered violently as Jasper heard the metal twist and shreak sending Jasper into a fighting stance. Her arms brought up ready to hit anyone who came throught the door. She watched as the doorknob started to turn. When it rotated all the way the door slowly started to open.

Jasper felt her blood pounding in her ears. She clentched and unclentched her fists over and over as she waited to see the silent ghost on the other side.

When it fully opened Jasper just stood there. Her eyes fell upon Pearl's form. The delicate flower she fell for was in front of her but...

Jasper's eyes started at Pearl's feet and slowly worked them up towards her face.

Pearl was covered in blood. Her pants were cut to ribbons up her legs and around her waist, showing off every curve and cut againt its black fabric. Her sports bra was barely holding onto her slim frame as a slick cover of blood adorned her chest and stomach. Cuts and scrapes lined her body as a deep red wound oozed from her left hand, dripping in a steady stream onto the floor at her feet. The cut at her throat was still as dark as when Jasper had pulled her out of the bay. Pearl's eyes are what threw Jasper the most. Her pupils were so small that they just looked like blue orbs in her head, dull and lifeless.

Jasper relaxed her stance a fraction as Pearl tilted her head to the side slightly. Her souless eyes boring into hers.

"Pearl?" Jasper asked softly as Pearl's head turned to where Lapis was hiding before turning back.

Slowly, as if approaching a scared animal, Pearl walked up to Jasper and stopped right in front of her. Jasper stood as still as possible. Was Pearl in the right state of mind? Was she going to attack her? Jasper would be able to defend herself against anyone else but with Pearl she wasn't so sure. Seeing her look like a cold blooded psycho infront of her, she suddenly was sure that if it came down to it, that this fight would be the first one she would ever lose.

Pearl leaned forward suddenly and put her forhead on Jasper's chest. Jasper's hand moved automatically to the top of her head, her fingers rested into Pearl's soft hair. She felt Pearl lean into her hand and she couldn't help but smile at the small motion.

"Are you ok?" Pearl asked her softly.

"I should be asking you that." Jasper said.

Pearl gently took Jasper's hand in hers as she leaned back and looked up at her. "I'm ready to head home."

Jasper nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Pearl turned around and took them out the bedroom door. She lead them down to the front door and beyond. When they stepped outside Jasper's eyes went wide as she suddeny found the source of all the screamming. Dozens upon dozens of bodys were sprawled out across the grass. As Pearl silently lead Jasper in a lazy path through all the chaos around her she felt the ground squish under her boots. A small shiver came down her spine as she tried not to think of what made the ground soft like that in the first place.

They were a few yards away from the massicare behind them when Pearl suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked as Pearl turned around.

She followed Pearl's gaze to see Yellow and Blue Diamond. They were standing in the bloodied doorway on the other side of the circle of death on the lawn. Yellow had a frown etched into her face and Blue gave off a cold arura, even from all the way over there.

Pearl stared at them for a long while before turning back around and continuing towards the fence.

"Should we worry about them?" Jasper asked.

"Not for now." Pearl answered as they stopped infront of the fence.

Jasper looked up before offering Pearl her hand. She was expecting Pearl to take it and need help over the top. What she didn't expect was for Pearl to place her hand on Jasper's bicep and then place her foot on her hand. She pushed off Jasper's hand like she was a stool. Pearl's hand barely touched the fence as she glidded over the top, landing gracefully on the other side.

Jasper didn't hesitate to follow her. Thanks to her height it only took three pulls for her to throw her massive frame over the top. Her feet hit the ground with a thud as she landed. When she straightened out Pearl took a few steps forward, facing her body away from Jasper.

"After all of this." Pearl said softly "Would you still wanna be with a monster like me?"

Jasper couldn't help but soff kinda insulted. "What kinda question is that?"

She saw Pearl flinch a bit as her voice softened.

"Yes." Jasper said reaching forward and taking Pearl's hand.

Pearl's shoulders twitched once then twice. Jasper was about to ask if she was ok but then she heard Pearl start to cry. But it wasn't the tears that came out of Pearl but laughter as well that threw Jasper off.

"I-I'm so happy." Pearl choked out as she turned and looked at Jasper, the spark of life back in her eyes.

Jasper couldn't help but smile brightly at Pearl. Without thinking she pulled her back to herself, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. She leaned down and planted a kiss to Pearl's lips as she pulled her against herself.

After a moment she pulled away as Pearl looked at her with a unhappy smile on her face. "Oops."

Jasper looked down to see streaks of blood across the front of her shirt. She rolled her eyes as Pearl stammered out an apology.

"Looks like I need a shower now." She smirked at her small lover "Guess you'll just have to shower with me to make up for it."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh as Pearl's face turned red. She wrapped her arms around Pearl before lifting her up onto her shoulder. Pearl yelped in surprise as Jasper smiled up at her before starting to walk down the road.

"Welp." Jasper said glancing back over her shoulder before smerking up at Pearl "Least I don't have to buy you a taser now."

Pearl scowled down at Jasper and bopped her on the head, causing Jasper to laugh louder then before. After a few minutes Pearl sighed and pointed out the sunrise.

"Its beautiful, isn't it." She said.

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: **This final chapter is full of shameless smut.

* * *

**Epilogue**

As summer classes were just a few days out the others started to worry about Jasper and Pearl. No one has seen them since they left them behind at their favorite places. They all silently kicked themselves for not being with them. They all feared the worst until they had gotten the dorm building manager to open both Pearl and Jasper's rooms. Both rooms were throughly cleaned out of all their things. They didn't know that both of them had silently pulled out of their classes and had disappeared. The only indication that they were there was the note Pearl had left on the desk telling the others that they were fine but that they weren't coming back and that she was sorry.

They had left the others with many questions that they would never have answers to. They both knew it would be safer to just leave without telling them about everything. It was their only way of keeping them safe even though they didn't want to.

As Jasper and Pearl started out of town on a bus Jasper pushed the stop button. The sun was starting to set as Pearl looked around.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"I wanted to do something before we left town." Jasper answered as she stood up and offered Pearl her hand.

Pearl didn't hesitate to take her lovers hand as she followed her off the bus and into the night. Jasper lead them around the bus stop and to the building behind causing Pearl to frown when she realized where they were.

"You want to save me again or something?" Pearl said annoyed as they walked through the night clubs double doors. They checked their bags with the bouncer at the door before walking further inside.

"I wanted to do this last time we were here but I was busy saving you." Jasper joked as she led Pearl to the dance floor.

She turned to her small flower and smiled at her. "Dance with me."

Pearl looked up at Jasper with a stupid face before rolling her eyes and starting her sway to the music. With the lights flashing and music blaring into their ears they felt, for a moment, like nothing was wrong in their world. They moved to the music like the rythem had them locked in its hynotizing trance. Pearl's dancing was like a pettle on the wind as Jasper's movement was more heavy handed and speratic. Yet their bodys blended together like water running over a smooth stone. The music twisted around them cousing them to get closer and closer until Jasper couldn't take just light touches from Pearl anymore.

Without a word she stopped dancing and took Pearl's hand in hers. She took them off the dance floor and over to a door that was being watched over by a bouncer. Jasper fist bumped the bouncer, who owed her a few favors, as she led Pearl past him and into the back. The building used to be a strip club before it was converted so there were a bunch of "private rooms" in the back.

Jasper lead Pearl to the furthest room she could before pulling her inside. Jasper didn't even close the curtain all the way before turning and slamming her lips into Pearl's. She groaned in need as Pearl's slender arms wrapped around her neck, pulling herself up closer to Jaspers face. Jasper's hand grabbed Pearl's waist and glided her hands up her sides too slowly for Pearl's waist.

Pearl grabbed Jaspers hair and pulled as she she shoved her tounge into Jasper's mouth. She looped around her lovers mouth as Jasper moaned in pleasure. Jasper roughly picked Pearl up, wrapping her legs around her waist, as she turned and took a few steps pinning Pearl to the wall.

The sudden pressure of Jasper's body pressed against Pearl was too much as she breathed out a wimper. Jasper kissed down Pearl's neck roughly as she ran her hands up Pearl's ribs, taking one of her hands and pining it to the wall.

"Jasper." Pearl moaned out weakly as Jasper moved the corner of her shirt down and left a hicky on Pearl's collar bone, marking the small dancer as hers. Jasper needed more of Pearl with every moan she breathed out. She brought her right knee up under Pearl to support her as she moved her other hand to detangle Pearl's fingers from her hair. Pearl groaned in protest as Jasper pinned her lovers hands above her head before roughly pressing their lips together again.

Jasper reached up and grabbed one of Pearl's small breasts in her hand, making Pearl jump. Pearl felt herself getting hot as Jasper played with her left breast. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as Jasper's hand glided up Pearl's shirt and moved her bra up to grab one of her nipples and pull. Pearl felt her body pressing into Jasper's more as if begging her to take her quicker. Jasper, sending Pearl's eagerness, let her hands go, using that now free hand to shoot down to Pearls waist.

"Jasper." Pearl pleaded as Jaspers fingers danced around her waist line before brushing against her hot box. Jasper smirked as she bit down on Pearl's neck while simintaintously shoving her hands down the front of Pearl's pants. Pearl moaned a little louder as Jasper's fingers brushed against her dripping clit a few times. As Jasper's fingers brushed against her clit, Pearl immidietly grabbed Jasper's hair and pulled. Jasper moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a moment. Jasper rubbed over Pearl's dripping slit a few more times, while teasingly flicking her clit, before running her finger around her hole. Jasper grabbed Pearl's head and pressed her lips to her flower again as she plundged on finger deep inside her.

Pearl moaned loudly into Jaspers lips as her body moved and pressed up tighter against hers. Jasper started to move her finger in and out of Pearl as she held her moans to her lips. Pearls breathing was heavy as her body moved to grind against Jasper's finger and leg, her pants becoming wetter and wetter.

Jasper was going crazy listening to Pearl's voice. She felt herself getting hot as Pearl grinded against her. She finger fucked her harder and faster, trying to see how loud she could get Pearl to be. Eventually Jasper moved her fingers in such a way that Pearl's back arched as her moans became loud in her ear. Jaspers hot breath danced down Pearl's neck as she finger fucked her faster. She felt Pearl start to tremble and tighten as she was getting close to climaxing.

"Cum, Pearl. Fuck just cum for me Pearl!" Jasper growled into Pearl's neck as she pulled her off the wall, twisting to sit down. The motion of Pearl sitting straight down on Jaspers fingers as she was forced onto her lovers lap was just too much.

"Jasper-F-Fuck!" Pearl's cannal tightened around Jasper's fingers so tight that Jasper's hand to move faster to keep up her pace. Pearl moaned out in exstacy as her orgasm rocked her body. Jasper's fingers didn't relent as she fucked Pearl for all she had, riding her orgasm til the end. She took her fingers back slowly as Pearl laid her head on Jasper's chest breathing heavy.

Pearl looked up at Jasper as she watched her suck her essence from her fingers.

"Your turn." Pearl said

Jasper didn't get a moment to breath before Pearl reached up and grabbed one of her ample breasts. She jump in suprise as Pearl smiled up at her.

"Sensitive?" Pearl teased.

"M-Maybe." Jasper studdered as Pearl pressed her thumb into Jasper's nipple.

The giant bit her lip, trying to hold back a groan as Pearl's eybrows raised. Pearl suddenly yanked up Jasper's shirt and sports bra, releasing her chest in full view.

"H-Hey Pearl" Jasper groaned as Pearl began to fondle her again

Pearl smiled as she ran her fingers over Jasper's nipple. "I never took you for one with peircings.

Jasper had double peircings on both nipples. Pearl leaned forward and stuck a nipple in her mouth as her hand tugged at the other. Jasper moaned out as her hands gripped Pearl's waist. Pearl's tongue circled Jasper's nipple slowly. She did it over and over before tugging on her peircings with her teeth. Jasper was loud as Pearl teased her chest.

Jasper was overly sensitive ever since she got those pircings last year and Pearl was taking full advantage of them. She findled and played with her lover before moving a hand down to Jasper's waist. Jasper's hands wondered up and down Pearl's form as Pearl pressed her body against hers. As Pearl put her hand down Jasper's pants she felt her lover pullling at her cloths as if she was going to rip them off her body.

Pearl smiled to herself as she felt how hot Jasper was. Her boxers were covered in a layer of her juices. Pearl kept Jasper's nipple in her mouth as her fingers fondled her clit. Her whole body was begging for her attention as Jaspers nails dug into Pearl's back.

"S-Stop teasing me-" Jasper breathed out between moans. Her hips moved and pressed themselves up against Pearl's fingers. Her body begged for Pearl to touch her more. She wanted it. She needed it. Pearl was more then happy to give her lover what she wanted. Pearl rubbed Jasper's dripping slit a few times, getting her fingers lube up with her juices, before shoving two of them deep inside. Jasper moaned out loudy as Pearl slowly pulled her fingers out them shove them back in.

Pearl kept biting and tugging at Jaspers chest as her fingers moved on their own. Pearl would kiss up and down her chest, leaving dark hickeys everywhere as her fingers pumped Jasper's wet sash. Jasper's couldn't do anything but moan into Pearl's hair as her hands grabbed and fondled Pearl's body. As if to torcher her more Pearl moved her fingers slower and slower until she pulled them back out and rubbed them around Jaspers clit.

Pearl loved feeling Jasper under her control. She loved that Jasper's body moved and did what she wanted. Without having to say a word, Jasper's hips moved up as Pearl's fingers dug into her dripping slit again.

"Don't be a tease." Jaspers growled before moaning again.

Pearl suddenly started finger fucking Jasper as hard as she could. Her hand was dripping wet as she roughly sucked on Jasper's nipple. Her free hand kept pulling at Jasper's other nipple before rotating to fondle her. Jasper lost focus as her ride of bliss started to climax. She felt her legs start to shake under Pearl as Pearl's fsngers relentlessly plunged over and over into her sweet spot.

Right before Jasper's climax Pearl bit down hard on her nipple and shoved her fingers as deep as she could go, hitting Jasper's g-spot with full power. Jasper's screamed in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body. She gripped Pearl's shirt so tight as her small lover kept moving her fingers, that she felt the fabric start to rip apart slightly. Pearl shivered at Jasper's orgasm on her fingers that she fingered her as fast as she could, making sure her lover felt every bit of pleasure she could.

Jasper's head fell back against the wall as Pearl slowly pulled her fingers out of Jasper's boxers. She slowly licked her fingers clean before pressing her lips to her lovers. Jasper couldn't help but wrap her arms around Pearl again as they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

They kissed gently for a few minutes before de-tangling and resetting their clothing.

"Wanna finish our dance?" Pearl asked taking Jasper's hand.

"Always." Jasper replied, a smile of pure biss on her face.

**The End**

* * *

**Note**: And that's it! I had ALOT of fun writing this story. It took me a few weeks of rewriting chapters and sections over and over until I felt they were right. I wanted to give Pearl a darker background with the Diamond's that would come back to haunter her along with Jasper being in a dark twist with Lapis in some way.

I have a sequel in mined but I wont post it unless you all would want it. Let me know what you think. Give me your opinions, pointers, thoughts, anything!

Thanks for reading my first ever fiction ^^ I hope you liked it!


End file.
